Corazones reparados
by Karol 38
Summary: Seto es frio e insensible con cualquier persona que no sea Mokuba, muchos piensan que nadie ha atravesado jamás ese muro de hielo que recubre su corazón pero ¿y si alguien lo hubiera hecho? ¿Alguien de su pasado que reaparece de pronto en su vida?
1. Tiempos pasados

Capítulo 1: Tiempos pasados.

_Hace 5 años._

_Una niña rubia y de grandes ojos azules corría por el patio del orfanato buscando a su hermana pequeña, que había desaparecido de su vista en un momento de despiste. La chica no tendría más de 11 años y sin embargo era la mayor de cuatro hermanos; Derek era el único chico en la familia y tenía 10 años, Stella era la segunda hermana y tenía 8 años, el pequeño círculo familiar era cerrado por Danielle, que tenía tan solo 7 años._

_Era esta última la que había desaparecido para preocupación de su hermana mayor, pues desde que habían quedado huérfanos, poco después de nacer Danielle, Kate, que así se llamaba la chica, se había autoproclamado cabeza de familia y se había impuesto el deber de cuidar de sus hermanos._

_Varias veces habían intentado adoptarla, a ella o a alguno de sus hermanos, pero no lo había permitido. Si era su caso, ella se fugaba de su casa de adopción en cuanto podía, y si lo intentaban con su hermano o sus hermanas, los papeles de adopción siempre desaparecían misteriosamente. Ella tenía claro que si algún día salían de allí sería porque ella los sacaría, pues eran una familia y no iban a separarse._

_Mientras contemplaba el patio en busca de la pequeña, vio a un niño que no debía ser mayor que su hermana, llorando junto a los columpios._

_Kate sabía que debía seguir buscando a Danielle pero no podía ignorar al pequeño que lloraba, así que se acercó a él. El niño tenía el cabello negro y a pesar de las lágrimas, Kate pudo distinguir unos bonitos ojos azules._

_-Hola - le saludó -. ¿Por qué lloras?_

_El chico la miró sorprendido y luego agachó la cabeza para seguir llorando._

_-¿Te encuentras mal? - insistió ella - ¿Quieres que llame a la maestra?_

_Él negó con la cabeza, aún agachada._

_-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - preguntó._

_El muchacho negó de nuevo y Kate suspiró. Ahora que se daba cuenta, no le parecía haber visto a ese niño antes, bueno, eso explicaba su reacción, los recién llegados solían llorar mucho, salvo ella claro, ella no había vuelto a derramar una lágrima desde la muerte de su madre._

_Normalmente al cabo de un par de días esos llantos convulsos solían cesar, pero por alguna razón, ese niño le producía una extraña ternura, le recordaba a su hermano cuando era más pequeño, a pesar de que físicamente no se parecían en nada, pues en su familia, salvo su madre y Stella, todos habían sido rubios._

_Se sentó a su lado en silencio, pero él no pareció notarlo._

_-Yo llevo siete años aquí ¿sabes? Sé que al principio es difícil, que toda la gente es desconocida y hasta da un poco de miedo pero con el tiempo aprendes que vivir aquí no es tan malo - los sollozos del chico se detuvieron un poco -. Cuando yo llegué era más pequeña que tú, tenía sólo 4 años, mi madre había muerto y mi padre había desaparecido, y como no tenía otros parientes mis hermanos y yo vinimos a parar a este lugar - el llanto del chico cesaba poco a poco -. Yo soy la mayor así que tengo la responsabilidad de cuidar de ellos, ahora mismo estaba buscando a mi hermana más pequeña, Danielle, la he perdido de vista un momento y se ha esfumado, es una chica de ojos azul oscuro con el pelo rubio recogido en dos trenzas, ¿me avisarás si la ves? - terminó ella mirándole._

_El chico había dejado de llorar y se le había quedado mirando, ninguno dijo nada durante un momento. Kate juzgando que el muchacho ya estaba lo suficientemente bien como para poder dejarle solo y que ya era hora de retomar la búsqueda de su hermana, se levantó del suelo._

_-Bueno, voy a seguir buscando. Hasta luego._

_Se dio la vuelta para irse cuando sintió que algo (o más bien alguien) tiraba de su camiseta. Se giró y vio al pequeño de pie, sujetando débilmente la parte trasera de su ropa._

_-Me llamo Mokuba, es mi primer día aquí, he venido con mi hermano mayor pero nos hemos separado un momento y este sitio es tan grande que me he perdido._

_Kate sonrió con dulzura._

_-Hola Mokuba, yo soy Kate, ¿quieres que te ayude a buscar a tu hermano?_

_El chico esbozó una tímida sonrisa y ella le tomó la mano._

_-Los recién llegados siempre suelen estar por la zona de los dormitorios, así que miraremos allí primero ¿de acuerdo?_

_Mokuba asintió y siguió a Kate al interior del edificio. Ella suspiró, tendría que buscar a Danielle en otro momento, al fin y al cabo ella no se perdería, llevaba viviendo allí toda su vida, y ahora mismo, el pequeño que llevaba de la mano la necesitaba más._

…_..._

_Seto estaba desesperado. Mokuba y él habían sido llevados a los dormitorios y cuando la mujer que les había recibido anunció que no podrían dormir en la misma habitación (los dormitorios estaban distribuidos por edades) Mokuba había estallando en llanto y salido corriendo sin que él ni la mujer que estaba con ellos pudiera hacer nada._

_Ella le había dicho a Seto que no se moviera, que ella se ocuparía de traer a su hermano de vuelta, pero Seto no le había hecho caso. ¿Acaso pensaba aquella mujer que él iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras su hermano pequeño estaba desaparecido?_

_A pesar de no conocer el lugar, Seto había recorrido cada pasillo, y abierto cada puerta que había encontrado, ganándose más de un reproche de los dueños de las habitaciones, pero a él no le importaba, su hermano había desaparecido y él debía encontrarlo._

_-¿Buscas algo? - preguntó una voz desde atrás._

_Al girarse, Seto vio a una niña rubia de ojos azules, con trenzas, que debía de tener aproximadamente la misma edad que su hermano._

_-¿A ti que te importa? - dijo de mal humor._

_La niña se quedó con los ojos abiertos._

_-Eres un grosero ¿sabes? Yo sólo pretendía ayudar._

_-Ahórrate tu ayuda, puedo apañármelas solo._

_-Como quieras, yo sólo intentaba ser amable._

_-No necesito tu amabilidad._

_La chica hizo un mohín con los labios y le dio la espalda dispuesta a irse._

_-Mi hermana siempre dice que hay que ser amable con todo el mundo, pero creo que eso no debería aplicarse a personas tan desagradables como tú._

_Dicho esto se marchó por el pasillo. Seto la ignoró y siguió buscando._

…_..._

_-¿Cómo es tu hermano Mokuba? - preguntó la chica._

_-Bueno… - pensó el pequeño -, él tiene 11 años, el cabello corto y de color castaño, y los ojos azules, como yo._

_-Bien, vamos a ver._

_Habían llegado a la zona de los dormitorios de los chicos, Kate no pudo evitar pensar en el lío en el que se metería si la pillaban allí, aunque tanto ella como sus hermanas se habían colado varias veces para ver a Derek, no era lo mismo ir sola que acompañada de un pequeño que obviamente no debía preocuparse por esconderse cada vez que llegaba un adulto._

_Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y comenzó a recorrer el pasillo principal, en busca de la puerta adecuada, al llevar tantos años allí, Kate sabía perfectamente el sistema de distribución de los dormitorios, y si el hermano de Mokuba tenía 11 años, estaría en la misma zona que Derek, la de 10 a 11 años._

_Habiendo hecho ese camino tantas veces, Kate lo recorrió casi de forma automática, por eso al ir metida en sus pensamientos el grito de Mokuba la sobresaltó._

_-¡Seto!_

_El pequeño se soltó rápidamente de su mano y corrió hacia su hermano mayor, que lo abrazó con fuerza._

_-¡Mokuba! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Estaba muy preocupado._

_-¡Lo siento mucho Seto! - dijo el pequeño aferrándose con fuerza a su hermano mayor._

_Sonriendo, Kate miraba esta escena desde lejos y decidió que ya era hora de irse, Mokuba ya se había reunido con su hermano y ella debía retomar la búsqueda de Danielle antes de que la pequeña se metiese en algún lío._

_Tras un último vistazo a ambos hermanos, desapareció tranquilamente por el pasillo._

_Mokuba se separó de su hermano y le miró._

_-Oh, Seto, ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien. Ella me encontró, y me ha traído hasta aquí para que pudiera encontrarte._

_Mokuba se dio la vuelta pero Kate ya no estaba._

_-Yo no veo a nadie - dijo Seto._

_El pequeño corrió hasta la esquina del pasillo, seguido de cerca de Seto, que no pensaba volver a perderlo de vista ni un momento. Sin embargo, al doblar la esquina tampoco había nadie._

_-¿Dónde estará? - preguntó Mokuba con tristeza._

_Seto, notando el tono de voz de su hermano dijo:_

_-No te preocupes Mokuba, ella vive aquí también ¿no? Seguro que vuelves a verla._

_Esto animó al chico, que asintió sonriendo._


	2. Tiempos pasados II

_Capítulo 2: Tiempos pasados II._

_Unas horas más tarde, Seto y Mokuba estaban sentados en el comedor del orfanato, esperando a que les sirvieran la cena. El pequeño no había vuelto a ver a Kate en todo el día y por eso en ese momento no hacía más que girar la cabeza en todas direcciones para ver si localizaba a la chica. Al fin y al cabo, era la hora de la cena, así que tendría que estar allí por fuerza._

_Seto también echó un corto vistazo a su alrededor. Mokuba le había descrito a la chica que le había ayudado, y si bien el no estaba interesado en iniciar ningún tipo de contacto entre ellos, debía reconocer que estaba en deuda con ella por haber encontrado a su hermano y habérselo devuelto sano y salvo, así que al menos debía darle las gracias._

_-¡Es ella! - dijo Mokuba._

_Seto giró la cabeza para ver el lugar que señalaba su hermano, y vio a una chica rubia de aproximadamente su misma edad sentándose sola en una de las mesas centrales._

_-Vamos a saludarla Seto._

_Antes de que pudiera detener a su hermano, este ya se había levantado y acercado a la mesa. Seto lanzó un profundo suspiro y le siguió._

_-Hola Kate - saludó el pequeño al llegar al a mesa._

_-Hola Mokuba - respondió ella con una sonrisa -, ¿cómo te encuentras?_

_-Muy bien - contestó, devolviéndole la sonrisa -. ¿Por qué te fuiste antes? Quería presentarte a mi hermano._

_-Lo siento, pero no quería interrumpir. Además, tenía que seguir buscando a mi hermana._

_-Oh, es cierto - recordó el niño -. ¿La encontraste?_

_Ella negó con la cabeza._

_-No, pero seguro que estará aquí pronto, es casi la hora de la cena, ¡y ella nunca se la pierde! - bromeó._

_Mokuba se rió y se dio la vuelta para buscar a su hermano, que se había quedado un poco apartado._

_-Seto, ven aquí anda._

_El chico, que no había querido interferir en la conversación, se acercó a la mesa con paso lento, como si aquella situación lo aburriese sobremanera._

_-Seto esta es Kate, la chica que me ayudó a encontrarte. Kate, él es Seto, mi hermano._

_-Encantada - dijo ella._

_Seto por su parte no dijo nada. Se había quedado mirando el rostro de Kate y por alguna razón no podía apartar la vista de él, sobre todo de sus ojos, había algo en ellos que parecía hipnotizarle. Cuando apartó la vista de aquellas esferas azules se dio cuenta de que sus labios se movían, ¡ella le hablaba y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta!_

_-¿Qué? - preguntó aturdido._

_-Que si estás bien, llevo un par diminutos hablándote y no me has contestado._

_-Ah, bueno… es que yo… - se atoró el chico._

_-Pero eso no es porque se encuentre mal Kate - se escuchó una voz tras ellos -, es simplemente porque es un maleducado._

_Seto y Mokuba se dieron la vuelta y vieron la misma chica con la que Seto había discutido aquella tarde._

_Ella pasó por detrás de ellos sin mirarles y se sentó al lado derecho de Kate._

_-Mi hermano no es un maleducado - defendió Mokuba._

_-Claro que sí, esta tarde he intentado ayudarle y me ha contestado de mala manera._

_-¿Es eso cierto? - preguntó Kate al chico._

_-Bueno… sí - dijo él con cierto apuro. ¿Por qué aquella chica lo ponía tan nervioso? -. Pero es que mi hermano había desaparecido y no estaba de humor para que nadie me molestase._

_-Yo no te molesté - replicó la chica -, simplemente te ofrecí mi ayuda. Y si tu hermano estaba perdido con más razón deberías haberla aceptado._

_Seto iba a replicar, y Kate, viendo la tormenta que se avecinaba decidió desviar el tema. _

_-¿Y tú se puede saber donde has estado toda la tarde? Me he vuelto loca buscándote._

_La chica sonrió con picardía._

_-Oh vamos Kate, sabes que no me va a pasar nada._

_-No eres tú quien me preocupa - confesó -, sino la gente a la que puedes meter en tus líos. No sé como lo haces para que tus travesuras parezcan cosa de otros._

_-Es un don - dijo la chica riendo._

_-Esto… - se escuchó la voz de Mokuba -, ¿quién es ella? - preguntó dirigiéndose a Kate._

_-Vaya, lo siento, que maleducada, me he olvidado de presentaros. Ella es Danielle, mi hermana más pequeña. Danielle, ellos son Seto y Mokuba, acaban de llegar aquí._

_-No puedo decir que esté encantada._

_-Danielle… - dijo su hermana en tono de advertencia._

_-Está bien, está bien. Encantada de conoceros._

_Kate rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, a veces no sabía que hacer con ella. Todos se quedaron un momento sumidos en sus pensamientos, pero la calma fue rota cuando los sitios que estaban en frente a las chicas fueron ocupados por los dos últimos integrantes de la familia._

_Derek era una perfecta versión masculina de Kate, los mismos ojos, el mismo color de pelo, la misma estatura… Si no fuera porque ella era un año mayor que él, podrían haberlos tomado por mellizos._

_Stella por su parte no se parecía en nada al resto de la familia, pues mientras sus hermanos tenían el pelo rubio y los ojos azules, igual que su padre, ella había heredado el cabello rojo fuego de su madre y sus ojos tenían un matiz violáceo, igual que los de su abuela paterna._

_-Eh, ¿por qué tanto silencio? - preguntó el chico._

_Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, Kate sonrió._

_-Hola chicos, voy a presentaros. Ellos son Seto y Mokuba, chicos, ellos son mis otros dos hermanos, Derek y Stella._

_Mokuba intercambió un saludo con ambos mientras que Seto se limitó a asentir de forma seca con la cabeza._

_-¡Niños! - escucharon de pronto - ¡Todos a las mesas! ¡Vamos a servir la cena!_

_-Será mejor que os sentéis - les advirtió Stella -, si no os caerá una buena bronca._

_Mokuba se sentó en el lado libre que quedaba al lado de Kate, y Seto al lado de Derek, justo enfrente de su hermano._

_La cena fue servida y los chicos empezaron a comer. De vez en cuando, Seto no podía evitar mirar el lugar a la izquierda de su hermano, donde ella se sentaba, era como si su vista se desviase hacia allí automáticamente._

_Intentando evitar esto, Seto se limitó a mirar a su alrededor, hacia las otras mesas, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de algo extraño. No quería iniciar una conversación, pues no quería tener ninguna excusa para mirarla, pero su curiosidad pudo más que él._

_-¿Por qué todas las mesas están tan abarrotadas y en esta sólo estamos sentados nosotros?_

_Kate suspiró y sus hermanos soltaron un par de risas por lo bajo._

_-Es porque tienen miedo de molestar a Kate mientras come - respondió Derek -, no quieren hacerla enfadar._

_-Ni que me los fuera a comer a ellos - dijo la aludida._

_-¿Por qué tienen miedo de molestarla? - preguntó Mokuba._

_Derek se rió._

_-Es que hace un par de años Robert, un chico de 14 años que antes vivía aquí, tuvo una discusión con Stella porque ella había cogido un libro en la biblioteca que él quería coger. El caso es que en medio de la pelea, Robert empujó a Stella contra una estantería, y ella se dislocó el brazo. Kate, que estaba allí y lo vio todo fue hacia el chico y le pegó un puñetazo. ¡Imagínate! ¡Una niña de 9 años pegándole un puñetazo a un chico de 14, que le sacaba al menos 20 centímetros de estatura! Él por supuesto no se quedó quieto e intento devolverle el golpe a mi hermana, pero ella se las apañó para tirarle la estantería encima. El chico estuvo dos semanas en la enfermería._

_-Las mismas que estuve yo castigada - comentó Kate como si nada._

_-La historia corrió como la pólvora por aquí - siguió Danielle -, y ahora nadie se atreve a molestar a Kate, y a nosotros menos._

_Los chicos se quedaron mirando a la rubia, que seguía cenando tranquilamente. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de sus miradas levantó la cabeza y dijo sólo seis palabras._

_-Nadie se mete con mi familia._

_Tras ese comentario, siguieron cenando. Al finalizar la cena, los chicos se levantaron y empezaron a dirigirse hacia sus respectivos dormitorios, pero antes de separarse, Seto pasó cerca de Kate y le susurró._

_-Te entiendo._

_Ninguno dijo nada, siguieron su camino, cada uno hacia su dormitorio._

…_..._

_A partir de ese día fue una rutina para todos sentarse juntos en la mesa. Desayuno, comida, cena… daba igual, los seis se sentaban y se divertían juntos. _

_Derek, Stella, Danielle y Mokuba planeaban lo que iban a hacer durante el día, mientras que Kate y Seto solían mantener charlas tranquilas y pequeñas discusiones sobre distintos temas._

_Seto había encontrado en Kate no sólo una chica guapa y simpática, sino también una rival con la que competir a nivel intelectual. Por las tardes acostumbraban a jugar al ajedrez y lo más normal era que la partida acabase en tablas, ya fuera por el aburrimiento de horas de juego, o porque los profesores les llamaban para ir a cenar._

_Con el tiempo Kate y Seto crearon un fuerte vínculo de amistad entre ellos. Él se veía a si mismo reflejado en ella, de alguna manera, ambos habían tenido la mala suerte de perder a sus padres y adquirido la responsabilidad de cuidar de sus hermanos pequeños._

_Para ella, Seto era un muchacho que había sido obligado a madurar de forma muy rápida. Ella había crecido siempre cuidando de sus hermanos, en cambio Seto se había encontrado con esa responsabilidad de un día para otro y ella sentía que debía darle todo el apoyo que necesitaba en esos momentos._

…_..._

_Todo parecía perfecto para ellos ahora, hasta el día en que Gozaburo Kaiba llegó al orfanato._

_Esa misma semana, el orfanato había decidido organizar una excursión de tres días para los alumnos de 12 años o menos. Seto había decidido no ir, pero Kate sí había ido, pues debía vigilar a hermana pequeña. Por lo visto siempre provocaba algún problema y ella debía estar atenta para que no se le fuera de las manos. Mokuba también se había quedado con su hermano._

_La primera tarde, Seto se quedó viendo la televisión, pues no tenía a su habitual competidora de ajedrez. Fue entonces cuando emitieron la visita de Gozaburo Kaiba al orfanato, y Seto vio en ella una salida de allí para su hermano y para él. _

_Lo planeó todo para poder llevar a cabo su plan sin un solo fallo, y tal y como había previsto, tuvo éxito. Gozaburo había accedido a adoptarles a Mokuba y a él._

_Lo único que Seto no previó es que a Gozaburo Kaiba no le gustaba perder el tiempo, por lo que se los había llevado del orfanato esa misma tarde, sin poder despedirse de sus amigos, que se encontraban fuera y que ni se imaginaban que a su vuelta ellos no estarían para recibirles._

_A Seto le dolía un poco el corazón, pues no quería separarse de Kate, sin embargo, debía asegurar el futuro de su hermano. Estaba seguro de que ella lo entendería._

_Bueno - pensaba -, puedo decirle a Gozaburo que nos traiga alguna vez de visita._

_Pero las lecciones de su padrastro pronto borraron esa idea de su mente, y la imagen de aquella chica que le sonreía con dulzura se fue haciendo más difusa con los años, hasta que quedó relegada en un rincón de su memoria, a la espera de ser devuelta a la superficie._


	3. La fotografía

Capítulo 3: La fotografía.

El jet privado de Seto Kaiba recorría el cielo egipcio a una velocidad alarmante, ¿la razón? El alter-ego de Yugi llevaba un par de semanas teniendo extraños sueños sobre un templo oculto en mitad del desierto, y habían estado insistiendo para que Kaiba les llevase hasta allí. Cansado de las continuas llamadas de la pandilla de Yugi y persuadido en parte por Mokuba, Kaiba finalmente había accedido a llevarles.

Hacía ya un par de horas que atravesaban el desierto pero no parecían acercarse a su destino, a pesar de que el antiguo faraón decía lo contrario. Por lo visto, él era el único que sabía con certeza a donde se dirigían.

El ambiente en la nave no era exactamente relajado. Yami se limitaba a estar sentado con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente sumido en una gran concentración que no debía ser interrumpida.

Tea, Joey y Tristan intentaban tener una animada charla, pero no conseguían disimular sus nervios por no saber lo que iban a encontrar cuando llegasen al templo.

Para terminar, Seto y Mokuba pilotaban el jet, y mientras Kaiba se limitaba a mirar al horizonte, Mokuba apenas podía apartar la mirada de su hermano mayor, y es que hacía un par de semanas que Seto se comportaba de forma extraña.

FLASHBACK

_-Oye Seto, mira lo que he encontrado._

_-No sé lo que es Mokuba, pero si no es algo importante no me interesa, tengo un plazo que cumplir - dijo sin siquiera levantar la vista de su ordenador._

_-Pero Seto, es un álbum de fotos de nuestro antiguo orfanato, ¿no quieres verlo?_

_-Para nada. No hay nada que pueda interesarme._

_-Como quieras - respondió el pequeño mientras comenzaba a ojear el álbum._

_Pasados unos minutos, Mokuba llegó a una foto de Seto y él acompañados por otros cuatro niños. Las caras le sonaban pero no era capaz de decir quienes eran._

_-Oye Seto._

_El mayor Kaiba suspiró._

_-¿Ahora qué?_

_-¿Sabes quienes son los que salen en esta foto con nosotros? - preguntó el chico tendiéndole a su hermano la fotografía._

_Seto la cogió y la observó con detenimiento, estaba él cuando tenía once años y Mokuba seis, recién llegados al orfanato._

_De pronto se puso pálido y Mokuba temió que su hermano hubiese enfermado._

_-Seto ¿te encuentras bien?_

_Kaiba miró a su hermano pequeño._

_-Sí - respondió con un hilo de voz -. Mokuba, ¿podrías dejarme solo? Necesito terminar el trabajo._

_Un poco receloso, Mokuba había dejado a su hermano, quien nada más escuchar como se cerró la puerta se desplomó en la silla de su despacho, sudando en frío y sin saber por qué._

FLASHBACK END

Desde ese día Seto había tomado por costumbre encerrarse en su despacho con llave y no salir hasta altas horas de la noche. Si bien Mokuba sabía que su hermano era un adicto al trabajo, él nunca se había encerrado con llave, ni tampoco permanecido en el despacho hasta más de las once de la noche, lo cual hacía más raro que hubiera estado saliendo de allí pasadas las dos de la madrugada durante el último par de semanas.

Ajeno a la preocupación de su hermano pequeño, el mayor de los Kaiba había estado dándole vueltas a aquella fotografía durante las últimas dos semanas. ¿Quién era aquella chica? No lograba recordarla, y sin embargo cuando la vio en la foto se sintió mal de pronto, como si haberla olvidado fuese algo que nunca debería haber hecho. Se sintió muy mal, y decidió que debía averiguar quien era ella para quitarse esa desagradable sensación.

Pensó en llamar a su antiguo orfanato pero desechó esa opción rápidamente, pues había sido demolido un par de años atrás. Pensando en otra manera de recabar información había contratado un detective, pero hacía tres días este le había comunicado que no había logrado encontrar los datos que él había solicitado y Seto lo había despedido.

Estaba frustrado, no conseguir lo que quería no era algo habitual para él y además estaba la cuestión de que no sabía por qué le importaba tanto averiguar quien era esa niña. ¿A él que demonios le importaba una chica a la que ni siquiera era capaz de recordar? Pero no podía evitarlo, tenía… No, ¡necesitaba saber quien era ella! Y sobre todo, porqué él parecía tan feliz a su lado.

-Es aquí.

La voz de Yami los sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ya era hora! - se quejó Joey - Pensé que no íbamos a llegar nunca.

-Joey no seas quejica - le reprendió Tea.

-¡Pero es que hemos tardado mucho! - insistió.

-En ese caso la próxima vez te dejaremos en tierra Wheeler - dijo Kaiba -, así nos ahorraremos tu molesta presencia.

-¡Repite eso Kaiba!

-¿Además de idiota eres sordo Wheeler? - pinchó. Estaba irritado, y meterse con Joey era una excelente forma de descargar su frustración.

Tea y Tristán tuvieron que sujetar a Joey para que no se lanzase sobre Kaiba.

-Ahora no Joey - dijo Tristán -. Dale una paliza luego si quieres pero espera a que aterrice el avión, porque como lo dejes inconsciente nadie va a poder hacer aterrizar este trasto.

Tomaron tierra justo enfrente de unas pequeñas ruinas, que no parecían mayores que la tienda de juegos del abuelo de Yugi. Aun así se acercaron y distinguieron desde la distancia tres figuras que se les hicieron familiares.

Cuando estaban a tan sólo unos metros consiguieron por fin identificarlas, eran Marik, Ishizu y Odión. Pero, ¿qué hacían aquí?

-Bienvenido mi faraón - saludó Ishizu -, sospechábamos que vendríais.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó él.

-Hace menos de una hora una de las cámaras selladas de este templo fue abierta.

-¿Y sólo por eso sabíais que Yugi vendría? - se asombró Tea.

Ishizu la miró con ojos penetrantes y Tea se sintió un poco intimidada.

-No - respondió -. Lo supimos porque esa cámara en concreto fue mandada sellar por el faraón antes de morir. Nadie supo jamás lo que había en su interior salvo el propio faraón y la persona que selló la cámara. El faraón la nombró guardiana de la cámara y sólo ella sabía como volver a abrirla.

-Y ¿qué había dentro? - preguntó Tristán.

Esta vez fue Marik quien respondió.

-No lo sabemos, cuando llegamos solamente encontramos un altar vacío.

-¿Eso que quiere decir? ¿Qué la persona que la selló está viva? - cuestionó Tea.

-Lo más probable es que el alma del guardián de la cámara se haya reencarnado, y para prevenir que alguien pudiera robar lo que había allí guardado ha ido a buscarlo.

-¿Quién era el guardián de la cámara? - preguntó finalmente Yami.

Los egipcios intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno… - comenzó Marik - Nadie sabe realmente quien era el guardián, pero según los escritos el faraón encomendó la custodia de la cámara a Kahina.

-Y ¿quién era Kahina?

-Su hermana.


	4. El templo

Un inciso antes del capítulo, el nombre Kahina es egipcio y significa "princesa guerrera".

Capítulo 4: El templo.

Se hizo el silencio. Ninguno había dicho nada desde hacía ya un par de minutos, y es que la noticia había sido algo sorprendente. Yami fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¿Hermana? - pronunció apenas en un susurro.

Ishizu asintió.

-Sí, mi faraón. Kahina era vuestra hermana mayor hace 5.000 años, pero apenas hay información sobre ella en los antiguos papiros, ya que como heredero varón vos erais el elegido para reinar y aquel que debería ser recordado.

-¿Qué pasó con ella? - preguntó, aún no repuesto del todo.

-Como la mayoría de las cosas referentes a vuestra hermana, su muerte fue un completo misterio. Lo único que se supo con certeza es que tuvo algo que ver con los juegos de las sombras, y que ordenasteis ser enterrado con ella en el momento de vuestra muerte.

-Entonces, ¿vosotros también habéis guardado su tumba?

Ellos asintieron.

-Lo cierto es que si nuestra familia no hubiera guardado su sarcófago durante milenios habría sido difícil creer en su existencia - dijo Marik -. Ya que, como bien ha dicho mi hermana, apenas hay escritos sobre Kahina y muchos la consideran simplemente un mito.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio hasta que Ishizu habló de nuevo.

-Mi faraón, debemos entrar.

Yami asintió y todos se dirigieron al interior del templo.

La apariencia externa realmente engañaba a la vista, pues desde fuera nadie podría imaginar que un templo tan pequeño y ruinoso pudiese albergar tales maravillas. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de pinturas egipcias de vivos colores, especialmente rojo y azul, al igual que las magníficas columnas que sostenían el techo, decoradas desde la base a la cima.

-¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó Mokuba - ¿A la cámara abierta?

Ishizu negó con la cabeza.

-No. Ya no hay nada de interés allí.

-Y entonces ¿A dónde demonios vamos? - saltó Joey.

-La cámara de Kahina era una cerradura para las demás cámaras, si esta se ha abierto las demás estancias selladas también estarán abiertas.

-Entiendo - dijo Yugi -, nos llevas a ver las demás habitaciones selladas para averiguar lo que contienen, y comprobar si la persona que abrió la primera cámara y se llevó lo que había dentro está haciendo lo mismo con las demás.

Ishizu se limitó a asentir.

Continuaron recorriendo el templo, esta vez en silencio. Bajaron escaleras, escalaron columnas e incluso atravesaron paredes, para los chicos aquello era como un laberinto pero Ishizu parecía saber a donde iba.

Pasaron por tres estancias supuestamente selladas, y en todas ellas encontraron solamente una habitación vacía, salvo por las escrituras de las paredes, que, según Ishizu, informaban a los ladrones que pretendiesen robar los tesoros del templo de las horribles maldiciones que les perseguirían de por vida si se atrevían a hacerlo.

Llegaron a la cuarta cámara, que, a pesar de ser de mayor tamaño que las demás (de hecho era mayor que la entrada del templo) estaba también vacía.

-Parece que se nos adelantan en todas partes - comentó Joey.

-Muy observador Wheeler, realmente tienes un don para resaltar lo obvio.

Joey se lanzó hacia Kaiba, quien lo esquivó con un simple movimiento a la izquierda, consiguiendo que Joey se estampase contra el suelo.

De pronto las paredes empezaron a moverse.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa? - gritó.

Todos miraron a Ishizu, quien tenía cara de horror.

-Has debido de pisar una baldosa trampa. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes, podría pasar cualquier cosa.

-¡¿Cualquier cosa? - chilló el rubio - ¡¿Qué quieres decir con cualquier cosa?

-¡Pues desde la inundación de la cámara hasta el derrumbamiento del templo! - gritó Marik ya sin paciencia - ¡Así que deja de hacer preguntas tontas y vámonos ya!

Todos corrieron hacia la puerta, Odión, Marik e Ishizu iban delante, pues eran los únicos que conocían el camino. Sin embargo, se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa al descubrir que algunas de las paredes del templo habían cambiado de posición, y por lo tanto no podrían regresar por el camino que habían empleado para llegar allí.

-Genial - se quejó Tristán -, la has hecho buena tío.

-La culpa ha sido de Kaiba, si no se hubiera apartado yo no me habría caído al suelo.

Kaiba emitió un gruñido de incredulidad.

-No importa de quien haya sido la culpa - intervino Yami -. Tenemos que salir de aquí ya. Dejad de discutir.

Ambos asintieron y reemprendieron la marcha a través del templo. Las paredes continuaban moviéndose a su alrededor lo que les dificultaba el avance, ya que en más de una ocasión se vieron obligados a retroceder.

-Ishizu - dijo Marik -, si seguimos así no saldremos nunca. Tiene que haber un modo más fácil de llegar a la superficie.

-Creo que si conseguimos llegar a la cámara central podremos usar una de las trampillas auxiliares para subir.

-¿Cuánto queda para la cámara central? - esta vez habló Yami.

-No mucho - aseguró la egipcia -, tan sólo un par de pasillos.

Efectivamente tras atravesar unos pasillos la cámara principal apareció ante ellos.

-Debemos subir por ahí - dijo Ishizu señalando una trampilla en el techo de la sala.

-Y ¿cómo se supone que vamos a llegar hasta allí? - preguntó Kaiba.

-Tendremos que subir por las columnas, hay vigas entre ellas para poder llegar.

-Fantástico.

Comenzaron a escalar las columnas, lo cual no era tarea fácil pues eran romas y cilíndricas, por lo tanto no les presentaban ningún punto de apoyo.

Una vez arriba avanzaron a través de las vigas, intentando mantener el equilibrio a pesar de los continuos movimientos del suelo y las paredes.

Llegaron a la trampilla sin complicaciones pero al atravesarla se encontraron con la sorpresa de que no levaba al exterior, sino al piso superior del templo.

-Allí está la salida, ¡vamos! - apuró Ishizu.

Corrieron hacia la puerta cuando un derrumbamiento los sorprendió, la mayoría consiguieron cruzar a tiempo pero Yami, Kaiba y Tea quedaron aislados al otro lado, con la salida del templo bloqueada.

-¡Seto! - oyó Kaiba gritar a su hermano desde el otro lado.

-¡No te preocupes Mokuba, encontraremos la manera de salir! ¡Vosotros marchaos!

El chico asintió y el grupo se alejó del templo, mientras los que habían quedado atrapados retrocedían para intentar buscar otra salida.


	5. Ayuda inesperada

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, aquí dejo el capítulo 5, espero que os guste.

Capítulo 5: Ayuda inesperada.

Yami, Tea y Kaiba recorrían el templo todo lo deprisa que podían, buscando una salida alternativa a aquella ratonera. Realmente el los diseñadores del templo se habían asegurado de que nadie pudiese salir de allí tras allanar alguna de las cámaras, pues las paredes y columnas desprendidas bloqueaban la mayoría de las salidas.

El techo seguía derrumbándose y al grupo no le quedó más remedio que volver de nuevo a la cámara central para intentar encontrar una escapatoria desde allí.

-Es inútil - dijo Tea, tras más de quince minutos de búsqueda -, estamos atrapados.

-¿No se supone que tú eres la optimista del grupo Gardner?

-Déjate de ironías Kaiba, mira a tu alrededor, no podemos salir.

-No hemos buscado lo suficiente - insistió el chico -. Tiene que haber una salida.

Tea suspiró, frustrada.

-Yugi, dile de una vez que estamos atrapados.

Yami la miró.

-Lo siento Tea pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Kaiba - la chica abrió la boca y Kaiba sonrió con superioridad -. Se supone que en este templo sólo entraban unos pocos privilegiados, y si alguien hubiera pisado alguna de esas baldosas por error debería conocer o la forma de detener el derrumbamiento o una salida oculta por la que poder escapar.

-Pero Yugi - insistió Tea - hemos registrado todas las zonas a las que hemos podido llegar, y no hemos encontr…

La frase de Tea quedó inconclusa debido a un nuevo temblor, más fuerte que los demás, que provocó que un par de losas se desprendiesen de las paredes y que una de las columnas comenzase a balancearse de forma peligrosa.

-Esta sala va a derrumbarse - anunció Kaiba.

-¿Y ahora a donde vamos?

-Sólo nos queda la opción de subir de nuevo, si retrocedemos por los pasillos acabaremos sepultados - dijo Yami.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo por lo que empezaron a trepar de nuevo hacia la trampilla. Una vez en el piso superior se dieron cuenta de que su situación no era mucho mejor, ya que había varias columnas volcadas y trozos de paredes desprendidos.

-¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó Tea, a nadie en particular.

Un nuevo temblor los hizo reaccionar.

-¡El suelo se abre! - exclamó Yami.

-Claro, el techo del piso de abajo se estaba derrumbando.

-¡Kaiba quieres dejar de hacerte el listillo y correr! - gritó Tea.

Trataron de alcanzar algún punto lo bastante alto y resistente para poder estar seguros pero no sólo el suelo empezaba a abrirse, sino que comenzaron a desprenderse rocas del techo.

Varias de estas piedras cayeron entre los chicos, obligándolos a separarse y a retroceder, lo cual fue un grave error porque Kaiba metió su pie en uno de los agujeros del suelo.

-¡Kaiba! - gritaron Tea y Yami a la vez.

Kaiba vio pasar todo a cámara lenta. Se sentía caer pero no podía mover ningún músculo para evitarlo, estaba completamente paralizado por la sorpresa ¿cómo había acabado así? ¿Quién cuidaría de su hermano si él moría? ¿Quién le protegería de la gente que sólo pretendía aprovecharse de él?

De pronto sintió que su cuerpo se detenía en descenso, y que algo (o alguien) estaba sujetando su muñeca izquierda impidiéndole caer.

Alzó la vista esperando ver a Yami, o quizá incluso a Tea, pero no el rostro con el que se encontró.

Era una chica, a simple vista debía de tener unos dieciséis años, de grandes ojos azules y cabello rubio, casi hasta la cintura. Ella era quien le estaba sosteniendo, lo cual era insólito, porque aunque él no estaba gordo tampoco era un peso ligero.

Ella le tendió la otra mano.

-¡Agárrate!

Kaiba obedeció y tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía, una sensación familiar le recorrió de arriba abajo, no obstante no era el momento para pensar de donde venía aquella extraña emoción.

Ella le ayudó a subir y Yami y Tea consiguieron acercarse, él iba a hablar pero ella se le adelantó.

-Las preguntas luego, si queréis salir de aquí será mejor que me sigáis. Rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

La chica corrió hacia una de las esquinas de la sala y ellos, aunque algo dubitativos la siguieron, después de todo ¿qué tenían que perder? Ya estaban atrapados y sin posibilidad de escapar.

Cuando llegaron a su altura, ella presionó uno de los dibujo de la pared, uno con forma de gato, y de pronto se abrió una puerta lateral.

-Vamos - dijo entrando primero.

El pasadizo era tan estrecho que sólo podían avanzar de uno en uno. La joven desconocida iba primero, guiando a los otros, Kaiba iba en segundo lugar, detrás de él estaba Tea y Yami cerraba la marcha.

De pronto la chica se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Tea nerviosa, a pesar de que hacía rato que habían dejado de percibir los temblores.

-Aquí el túnel se divide y se convierte en un laberinto - explicó ella -. Tendremos que cogernos de las manos, no puedo garantizar encontraros si alguno de vosotros se pierde.

Sin previo aviso cogió la mano de Kaiba, quien sintió de nuevo aquel extraño cosquilleo en el cuerpo.

-¿Qué esperas? - dijo ella - Cogele la mano.

Kaiba volvió la cabeza y vio a Tea ofreciéndole su mano con reticencia.

-A mi tampoco me hace especialmente feliz Gardner - dijo mientras se la cogía-, pero tenemos que hacerlo si queremos salir vivos de aquí.

Yami sujetó la otra mano de Tea, quien se sonrojó levemente por el contacto, afortunadamente el lugar estaba oscuro y nadie lo notó.

La muchacha comenzó a avanzar arrastrando a los demás con ella. Recorría los corredores como si lo hubiese hecho millones de veces antes, no dudaba a la hora de tomar una dirección, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando llegaron a un callejón sin salida y Kaiba comenzó a decir que ella no sabía a donde iba, hasta que la vio girar una baldosa y la pared se movió permitiéndoles el paso.

Tras lo que a los muchachos les pareció una eternidad, al fin salieron al exterior, dejando que el deslumbrante sol de Egipto les cegase los ojos.

Tea y Yami soltaron un sonoro suspiro de alivio, y aunque Kaiba no quería reconocerlo, también estaba aliviado de haber salido de ese lugar.

En ese momento los tres se fijaron mejor en su salvadora, que en ese momento aspiraba profundamente el aire del desierto. Vestía una camiseta blanca con un chaleco de explorador, unos pantalones cortos y unos tenis, estaba claro que había venido con la intención de entrar en el templo.

-¿Quién eres? - preguntó finalmente Yami.

Ella le miró y le sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Kateling, pero todos me llaman Kate.


	6. Explicaciones

Capítulo 6: Explicaciones.

-Kate - dijo Yami -, ¿qué hacías en el templo?

Ella sonrió.

-De donde yo vengo es costumbre decir también tu nombre cuando alguien se te presenta.

Yami sonrió también.

-Tienes razón, yo soy Yugi Muto, y ellos son Tea Gardner y Seto Kaiba.

-Encantada - respondió ella con una inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Nos dirás ahora que hacías en el templo? - insistió Yami.

Antes de que ella pudiese responder se escucharon unas voces en la distancia.

-¡Yugi! ¡Tea!

Los cuatro se giraron y vieron al resto del grupo que se acercaba corriendo.

-¡Chicos! - gritó Tea yendo a su encuentro.

Kaiba también corrió a abrazar a su hermano, lo que dejó unos segundos a solas a Yami y Kate, quienes se limitaron a mirarse mutuamente, tratando de conocerse, como sumergidos en un trance.

-¡Yugi! - gritó Joey mientras se abalanzaba sobre el muchacho, cortando el contacto visual con la chica - ¡Yugi nos tenías muy preocupados! Llegamos a pensar que no saldríais de ahí.

-Casi no salimos Joey - respondió el faraón, medio ahogado por el abrazo de su amigo -. Si no fuera porque nos ayudaron nos habríamos quedado ahí dentro para siempre.

Para entonces el resto del grupo ya había llegado a su altura, y fue entonces cuando repararon en la chica. Ishizu fue la primera en reaccionar. Se acercó a la chica con paso firme y cuando estuvo apenas a un metro de distancia le habló.

-Tú fuiste quien entró en el templo y abrió la cámara ¿verdad?

-No tiene caso negarlo - respondió ella con tranquilidad -. Sí, fui yo.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la tranquilidad de la muchacha, hablaba con total calma, como si fuese un asunto son importancia.

-¿Por qué? - continuó Ishizu.

-Eso me temo que no puedo decírtelo - respondió sonriendo.

Ishizu permaneció imperturbable.

-¿Eres Kahina?

Se escuchó una exclamación general, ¿cómo podía Ishizu hacer esa pregunta tan directa?

-Sí - fue la simple respuesta de ella.

Un tenso silencio se instauró durante unos instantes, hasta que la guardiana de la tumba retomó el habla.

-Pruébalo.

La joven esbozó una misteriosa sonrisa.

-Tḩtāj al-Ā Dlyl ʻLá Ān Nqwl Llwşy al-Ḩqyqh؟ Yjb 'N Lā Tḩdth Mthl 'Myrh as-Sābq Lmşr * (_¿Necesitas pruebas de que digo la verdad guardiana? No deberías hablar así a la antigua princesa de Egipto_).

Ishizu perdió el habla por un momento pero en seguida recuperó la compostura.

-Tʻrf ʻN Lghtnā al-Qdymh Lā Yʻny 'Nk adh-Dhy Tqwlh (_Que sepas hablar nuestra antigua lengua no quiere de decir que seas quien dices ser_).

-Fkyf 'ʻrf Mā adh-Dhy Tqşd؟ al-Á Jānb Dhlk ، Lmādhā 'Ākhr Sykwn Hnā؟ 'Y Jrymh Wlkn Hdhh Lyst Mjrd Mkān Ly'ty Fy ʻŢlh. Wʻlá Ḩd ʻLmy Lā Ymkn Lshkhş 'Ākhr Ftḩ al-Kāmyrā 'W Mʻrfh al-Mrwr as-Sry adh-Dhy Wşlnā. (_Entonces ¿cómo sé de quien hablas? Además, ¿por qué otra razón iba a estar aquí? No te ofendas pero este no es precisamente un lugar al que venir de vacaciones. Y que yo sepa ninguna otra persona podía abrir la cámara o conocer el pasadizo secreto por el que hemos salido)._

Ishizu inclinó la cabeza y Kate respondió del mismo modo. Los demás, que a excepción de Odión y Marik habían asistido a la conversación sin comprender ni una sola palabra, esperaban pacientemente una explicación por parte de alguna de las dos mujeres.

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de un teléfono.

-Lo siento - dijo Kate sacando un móvil de su bolsillo y respondiendo -. ¿Sí? Ah, hola Derek, ¿qué pasa? - la chica escuchaba atentamente frunciendo el ceño de vez en cuando -. Bien, no pasa nada, estaré ahí mañana. Te quiero, y saluda a las chicas de mi parte.

Cuando colgó se dio cuenta de que todos los ojos estaban sobre ella.

-¿No os han enseñado que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? - preguntó medio riendo.

-No lo es si las tienes delante de nosotros - respondió Marik.

-Personalmente yo habría retrocedido un par de pasos para dar a la persona que hablaba un poco de privacidad - dijo ella -, pero supongo que era esperar demasiado. De todas maneras da igual, tengo que irme, ha surgido un imprevisto en mi casa.

La chica comenzó a andar hacia la parte trasera del templo.

-Espera - dijo Marik - no puedes irte aún.

-¿Por qué no? - dijo sin detenerse.

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos - siguió Marik.

-Lo siento de veras, lo haría si tuviese más tiempo pero como acabo de decir ha surgido un imprevisto y tengo que estar en mi casa mañana o se armará un buen lío.

Al llegar a la parte posterior del templo, se acerco a una duna y se agachó un momento, luego tiró de una especie de tela y quedó al descubierto un todoterreno.

Todos la miraron.

-¿Qué? No esperaríais que viniese andando ¿no?

La chica se subió al coche y puso en marcha el motor.

-¡Espera! - volvió a gritar Marik poniéndose delante del coche - Si nosotros te llevamos ¿nos explicarás todo lo que queramos saber?

-Os contaré todo lo que pueda contaros, nada más.

El joven egipcio asintió, luego giró la cabeza hacia los demás.

-Kaiba, ¿crees que podríamos llevarla?

Seto miró a la chica y frunció el ceño.

-Ni siquiera nos ha dicho donde vive.

-En la ciudad de Dominó - dijo ella - ¿qué pasa? - preguntó, viendo que todos la estaban mirando fijamente.

-Nosotros también vivimos allí - dijo Tea.

-Entonces mejor ¿no? - contestó Kate - No hay que desviarse.

…...

Quince minutos después todos estaban en el avión privado de Kaiba (excepto Ishizu y Odión que debían quedarse en Egipto). Se encontraban sentados a una mesa pero por el momento nadie había dicho nada.

-Bueno, creí que queríais que viniera para hacerme algunas preguntas así que ¿qué tal si empezáis? - animó Kate.

-Tienes razón - dijo Marik -, será mejor que empecemos - ella asintió sonriendo -. ¿Cómo encontraste el templo?

-Hace un par de semanas empecé a tener sueños extraños con ese lugar, no sabía exactamente su ubicación hasta que se me mostró en uno de ellos hace un par de días.

-Eso encaja con las fechas de mis sueños - dijo Yami.

Marik asintió y continuó.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre tu vida pasada?

-Desde niña he soñado con el antiguo Egipto, me veía a mi misma viviendo en aquella época y hablando con personas en una lengua que no sabía ni que conocía. Al principio pensé que eran sólo sueños, pero cada vez eran más frecuentes y acabé investigando por simple curiosidad, entonces me di cuenta de que los hechos que yo veía habían pasado realmente.

-Pero ¿cómo descubriste quien eras en el pasado?

-No lo descubrí, me lo dijeron. En uno de mis sueños - explicó ante la cara de desconcierto de los demás -, me encontraba sola, en medio de la oscuridad y una voz me habló, me llamó Kahina y dijo algo sobre que un mal del pasado iba a regresar pronto y que yo debía ayudar a detenerlo. Esto fue hace unos 5 años.

-Entiendo - dijo Marik.

-¿Queréis saber algo más?

-Sólo una cosa, ¿qué había en las cámaras que has abierto?

Ella sonrió ampliamente, Hermosa sonrisa pensó Kaiba.

-Ya le dije a tu hermana que eso no podía contarlo.

Marik también sonrió.

-Por intentarlo no perdía nada.

-Está anocheciendo - intervino Tea -, tal vez sea mejor irnos a descansar.

-¿Y quién pilota entonces?

-Este avión tiene un sistema de piloto automático para vuelos nocturnos Joey - respondió Mokuba.

-Oh, entonces vamos a dormir.

* Es árabe moderno, no he podido encontrar ningún traductor de copto que es el idioma desdendiente del egipcio antiguo (de hecho para encontrar un traductor de árabe en letras latinas he sudado).

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero aprovechando el verano he retomado la autoescuela y además estos días hace un calor horrible y en donde yo vivo no estamos acostumbrados a las altas temperaturas y me agoto sin hacer nada jaja. Un saludo.


	7. Charla nocturna

Capítulo 7: Charla nocturna.

Un par de horas después casi todos dormían en el avión, pero había tres personas que no lograban conciliar el sueño, aunque las razones de cada uno eran distintas.

Yami no podía creer que hacía apenas unas horas había descubierto que en su antigua vida tenía una hermana, y que además esta se había presentado ante él poco después, aún cuando apenas había tenido tiempo para asimilar la noticia.

Por otro lado, Seto no paraba de pensar en Kate. Desde que la había mirado a los ojos cuando le salvó de caer al vacío no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y cuando se cogieron de la mano por aquel pasadizo le había recorrido una sensación agradable que en ese momento no supo identificar. Además apenas había podido mirarla a la cara, le ponía demasiado nervioso, se sentía torpe y eso que ni siquiera habían cruzado una frase. ¿Quién era esa chica? Y ¿por qué le provocaba esas sensaciones? Tenía que averiguar por qué se sentía así.

Kate tampoco dormía. Se mantenía despierta mirando al techo, con una sonrisa triste en los labios. Él no la había reconocido, es más, ni siquiera parecía interesado en mirarla a la cara. No podía creer que la hubiera olvidado, sobre todo porque ella le había reconocido al instante.

Cuando salió del pasadizo y vio aquel grupo de gente en la puerta del templo, en seguida se dio cuenta de que estaban esperando a alguien, nadie se quedaría a las puertas de un lugar que se está derrumbando de lo contrario. Volvió a entrar y recorrió el túnel todo lo deprisa que pudo hasta llegar a la entrada, fue entonces cuando le vio retroceder y caer por una grieta en el suelo. Al cogerle la mano pudo por fin mirarle la cara y su corazón dio un vuelco, apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero disimuló su sorpresa ya que la situación lo requería.

Él sin embargo no dio signos de reconocerla ni pareció inmutarse en ningún momento. Tal vez su amistad no era tan sólida como ella había pensado, quizá ni siquiera se acordaba de su existencia.

Deprimirse no servía de nada, y además no era su estilo, así que decidió dar un paseo ya que no podía dormir.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó a través del avión, vio a Joey y Tristán roncando uno encima de otro y tuvo que contener la risa para evitar despertarles, también pudo ver a Mokuba durmiendo con la cazadora de su hermano sobre él, eso la hizo sonreír, a pesar de todo algunas cosas no cambiaban.

Sus pies la llevaron a la sala de reuniones en la que había estado unas horas antes, que, sorprendentemente no estaba vacía.

-¿Problemas para dormir? - preguntó a la silueta que estaba sentada en una de las sillas.

La figura levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

-No soy el único por lo que veo - dijo.

-¿Quién puede culparnos?

-Yo no desde luego - contestó Yami desperezándose -, no he podido pegar ojo.

-Es normal - comentó ella mientras tomaba asiento a su lado -, cuando yo empecé a tener sueños con mi vida pasada a veces no quería dormir porque no sabía lo que podía llegar a ver en ellos.

-Yo no he visto mucho - confesó él con tristeza -, apenas sé quien soy.

-No puedo ni imaginarme como debe de ser eso, pero si te sirve de consuelo yo no sé mucho sobre mi auténtica familia.

-¿Auténtica familia? - se extrañó Yami.

Ella asintió.

-Soy adoptada. Quedé huérfana cuando tenía cuatro años así que apenas recuerdo a mis padres, he pasado casi toda mi vida en un orfanato hasta que hace 3 años mi padre adoptivo me sacó de allí.

-¿Fue duro?

-No tanto como pueda parecer, a pesar de haber perdido a mis padres seguía teniendo a mis hermanos y eran un gran consuelo para mí. Además de que no podía permitirme quedar hundida, soy la mayor y me tocaba ser fuerte por ellos.

Yami se rió.

-Me recuerdas a Kaiba.

Kate esbozó una triste sonrisa pero gracias a la oscuridad Yami no se dio cuenta.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro, sólo que tú no eres tan fría como él.

-¿Siempre ha sido así? - preguntó, intentando averiguar qué había transformado al chico que ella había conocido en el hombre frío que era ahora.

-Sí, al menos desde que yo lo conozco.

Se escuchó un ruido detrás de ellos y ambos volvieron la cabeza, pero no vieron nada raro.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? - continuó él, ignorando el sonido.

-Es un chico extraño - se limitó a responder ella.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero nosotros no somos los más indicados para decir algo así ¿no crees?

Ella se rió.

-Cierto.

Yami la miró por unos instantes antes de volver a hablar.

-Kate, ¿qué opinas sobre nuestro pasado?

Ella le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Creo que es algo que no podemos borrar porque forma parte de nosotros, yo ya no soy una princesa egipcia y tú hace tiempo que dejaste de ser el faraón, no hay nada que nos relacione ya, no obstante, fuiste parte de mi familia y siempre serás una persona especial para mí. Ya no nos unen lazos de sangre pero existen otros lazos que pueden conectarnos.

El chico sonrió también y se quedaron así por unos momentos.

-Creo que deberíamos volver - dijo ella después de un rato -, tenemos que descansar si no queremos levantarnos mañana con ojeras.

-Tienes razón - Yami miró su reloj -, ya hace más de dos horas que los demás están durmiendo y nosotros todavía seguimos despiertos.

-Vaya, mañana voy a tener una cara de sueño horrible - comentó Kate levantándose de su asiento.

-Kate tú nunca podrías tener una cara horrible.

Ella se rió.

-Vaya, gracias.

Ambos salieron de la sala charlando en voz baja, tan concentrados en su conversación que no notaron la sombra que estaba agazapada en el lado izquierdo de la puerta.

Seto Kaiba.


	8. Conocerse mejor

Vuelvo al fin después de tanto tiempo, siento la ausencia pero es que tuve un pequeño problema, se me estropeó el teclado, y claro, escribir en el ordenador sin teclado es un poco difícil, además de que cuando conseguí un teclado nuevo decidí adelantar un poco otro fic que tengo y que tenía algo abandonado.

De todas maneras he seguido el fic a mano, ahora lo tedioso va a ser pasar lo escrito al ordenador, ¡vaya penitencia! Snif. Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo.

Capítulo 8: Conocerse mejor.

No podía dormir y se había levantado para despejarse cuando escuchó voces. Intrigado fue hacia el lugar del que provenían y se encontró Yami y Kate charlando como si fueran amigos desde hace años.

Este echo le molestó sobremanera. Pero lo que más enfado le causó fue darse cuenta de que le había molestado encontrarlos a los dos en una charla tan íntima. ¿A él que demonios le importaba?

Los escuchó hablar. Ella le había preguntado a Yami si él, Seto, siempre había sido tan frío y el muchacho había respondido afirmativamente. Luego el tema derivó hacia el pasado de ellos, Kate dijo que aunque ya no les unieran lazos familiares podrían estar unidos de forma distinta, ¿a qué se referiría?

El sonido de las sillas le advirtió de que se habían levantado y que probablemente saldrían, así que se movió hacia un lugar menos iluminado. Tenía razón, los vio salir todavía charlando en susurros, y el imbécil de Yami le había dedicado un halago, que ella había aceptado.

Cuando ya no pudo verlos, salió de su escondite y volvió a su habitación. Se tumbó en la cama y se quedó unos instantes con la mirada perdida en el techo.

Trataba de dejar la mente en blanco pero la imagen de Kate no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza, y no lograba entender por qué.

Con estos pensamientos se quedó dormido.

_Otra vez estaba en el antiguo Egipto, en esta ocasión vestía una capa marrón con una capucha que cubría todo su cuerpo. Las antorchas de los pasillos estaban encendidas así que pudo suponer que era de noche._

_Se movía con sigilo, ocultándose en cada esquina para no ser descubierta. ¿A dónde iba? Confiaba en que el sueño durase lo suficiente para averiguarlo._

_Bajó varias escaleras hasta llegar a una pequeña sala con un altar en el centro. Allí la esperaba otra persona, vestía del mismo modo que ella por lo que no podía ver su rostro._

_El misterioso personaje comenzó a andar hacia ella…_

Kate despertó inquieta, por no haber podido contemplar el final de su sueño. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, esperando poder descansar lo que quedaba de viaje.

A la mañana siguiente llegaron a Dominó. Aterrizaron en la pista privada de Kaiba, que estaba bastante alejada del aeropuerto público. Por privacidad había dicho Mokuba.

Bajaron del avión y nada más pisar tierra comenzaron las discusiones.

-Tengo la espalda destrozada - se quejó Joey -, no entiendo por qué Kaiba tiene una habitación y yo he dormido en un asiento.

-Porque es mi jet privado ¿tal vez? - ironizó él.

Joey le miró apretando los dientes.

-No te quejes tío - dijo Tristán -, que me has usado a mi como colchón. Soy yo quien debería protestar, me has dejado el estómago plano.

-¡Eso no es verdad! - gritó Joey.

Kate se rió por lo bajo, pues sabía que lo que Tristán decía era cierto.

-Bueno chicos - interrumpió ella -, me encantaría quedarme a oír vuestra discusión, pero tengo que irme a casa.

-¿Ya te vas? - preguntó Yami.

-Sí, ya os dije que tenía que legar a casa urgentemente - dijo mientras sacaba una libreta y un bolígrafo de su bolsa y se ponía a escribir -. Estos son mi dirección y mi teléfono - arrancó la hoja y se la entregó al chico -, llamadme mañana.

-Está bien.

-Me voy ya, mi hermano ya estará fuera esperándome con la moto. ¡Hasta luego! - se despidió agitando la mano mientras corría hacia la salida.

Cuando la chica se perdió de vista los demás siguieron su ejemplo y pusieron rumbo a sus casas, dispuestos a descansar de su agotadora aventura en Egipto y del incómodo viaje en avión.

Joey y Tristán se fueron directamente a la cama, al parecer dentro de un par de días harían una escapada con sus respectivas novias (Mai y Serenity), y necesitaban reponer fuerzas para el viaje. Marik se instaló en el antiguo apartamento que tenía en Dominó.

Tea por su parte acompañó a Yami hasta su casa y luego se marchó a una de sus prácticas de ballet (a pesar de la insistencia del faraón de que necesitaba descansar), por lo visto en breve tendría una prueba muy importante y debía estar en forma.

Tras despedirse de la chica, entró en su casa y se sentó en el sofá del salón, contemplando el pequeño pedazo de papel doblado que tenía en la mano.

Estaba sopesando la posibilidad de llamar cuando escuchó sonar el teléfono. Intrigado por quien podría ser fue a cogerlo, y cuando lo hizo se llevó una pequeña sorpresa.

-¿Diga?

-¿Yami? Soy Kate - se oyó al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Kate? - se extrañó el chico - ¿Cómo has conseguido este número?

-Tengo poderes ¿recuerdas?

El chico sonrió con ironía.

-No, en serio.

Ella se rió.

-Está bien, he buscado el número de teléfono de la tienda de juegos de tu abuelo en la guía telefónica.

-Eso ya tiene más sentido. ¿Para que llamabas? Creí que querías que yo te llamase mañana.

-Lo sé, pero es que anoche tuve otro de mis sueños y me gustaría contártelo.

-Adelante.

-Preferiría hacerlo en persona, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos?

-¿Qué hay de tu emergencia familiar?

-Descuida, ya la he resuelto.

-Me alegro - dijo el chico con sinceridad -. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en la fuente del Parque Dominó en veinte minutos?

-Por mi perfecto, nos vemos.

Un tono al otro lado del auricular la indicó al chico que Kate había colgado el teléfono. Él colgó también y cogiendo sus llaves salió de casa rumbo al parque.

Cuando llegó la chica ya estaba allí, tras un breve saludo Kate propuso ir a una cafetería para poder hablar de forma más tranquila.

Una vez ambos sentados y con sendos cafés delante, la chica comenzó su relato. Él la escuchó atentamente sin hacer ningún comentario.

Cuando Kate terminó de hablar dirigió su mirada al chico.

-¿Tú que opinas? - preguntó.

Yami cerró los ojos un momento, antes de responder.

-Creo que estos sueños que estamos teniendo deben tener algún significado importante, para poder llegar a comprender nuestro pasado y para…

-Para evitar que ese mal del pasado regrese - completó ella.

El chico asintió.

-Creo que ese sueño era especialmente significativo - siguió Kate - porque la sala en la que se encontraba ese desconocido era una de las salas del templo en el que estuvimos ayer.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente. Créeme, conozco el templo.

-Te creo. Pero me temo que por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar, a menos que hayas decidido mostrarme lo que había en la cámara - esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa, que ella correspondió.

-Lo siento Yami, pero no es que no quiera mostrártelo, es simplemente que en ese "objeto" hay una inscripción que dice que sólo yo (Kahina) puedo manejarlo sin peligro. El problema es que yo no recuerdo nada sobre él y no quiero arriesgarme a lastimar a nadie.

-Ya veo. Entiendo tu postura Kate, y la respeto, espero que pronto averigües la utilidad de ese objeto, y la forma de usarlo.

-Muchas gracias por entenderlo - dijo ella, sonriéndole con amabilidad - y por no presionarme.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa y decidió cambiar de tema a algo más alegre.

-Y dime, ¿cuál era esa "emergencia" que te tenía tan preocupada?

La chica se rió con ganas.

-Si de verdad quieres saberlo te lo contaré. Lo que pasó fue que, aprovechando que mi padre estaba fuera en un viaje de negocios, cogí un avión a Egipto para poder ir al templo.

"El problema es que mi padre solucionó sus negocios antes de tiempo, y llamó a casa para decir que volvería antes de lo previsto. Fue entonces cuando mi hermano me llamó para avisarme (tú estabas presente en ese momento), porque claro, yo no había pedido permiso para ir a ninguna parte y si mi padre me hubiera pillado me habría metido en un buen lío.

"Afortunadamente llegué a tiempo a casa.

-Vaya, así que fugándote de casa ¿no? - bromeó él.

-Deberías agradecérmelo - dijo ella, siguiéndole el juego -. Si hubiera sido una buena chica y me hubiera quedado en casa Tea, Kaiba y tú nunca habríais podido salir de aquel templo.

-Touché - dijo él, y ella se rió.

Continuaron charlando un rato más de cosas sin importancia, tratando de conocerse un poco mejor.


	9. El primer recuerdo

Sayori, "Touché" es una palabra francesa que significa "tocado", y se utiliza en esgrima para cuando uno de los espadachines alcanza el "corazón" de su rival (es un simple toque, obviemente no lo atraviesa). También se utiliza esta expresión cuando alguien te rebate un argumento, es una forma más elegante de decir "ahí me has pillado" o algo por el estilo. Espero haberme explicado bien.

Bueno, aclarada la duda os dejo con el capítulo.

Capítulo 9: El primer recuerdo.

En esos momentos en la mansión Kaiba, Seto estaba poniéndose al día sobre los movimientos de la Kaiba Corp en su ausencia. A pesar de haber estado fuera sólo 2 días, él necesitaba saber como había sido llevada su empresa mientras no estaba.

Sin embargo, a pesar de tener la mirada fija en el portátil, sus pensamientos distaban mucho de los balances que se reflejaban en la pantalla.

Al llegar a casa Mokuba se había ido directo a su cuarto, alegando que necesitaba descansar de tantas emociones, mientras que Seto se dirigió directamente a su despacho y allí encontró lo que menos quería ver en ese momento: el viejo álbum de fotos de su orfanato. Lo hizo a un lado y cogió su portátil, no obstante, después de 30 minutos su mente seguía con ese maldito recordatorio.

Tras 15 minutos más sin poder avanzar nada en su trabajo, Seto decidió que debía poner fin a aquella situación. Cogió el álbum y abriéndolo por la primera página comenzó a ojearlo, había muchas fotos suyas y de Mokuba, y casi siempre acompañados de ese grupo de niños, las dos niñas y el chico rubios y la niña pelirroja.

A medida que iba pasando las hojas, Seto se dio cuenta de algo, en varias fotografías salía Mokuba con alguno de aquellos chicos, pero él no salía nunca sólo con uno de ellos, en todas sus fotos siempre eran al menos dos de ellos.

Llegó al final del álbum sin encontrar nada de mayor interés, y se levantó dispuesto a dejarlo en alguna estantería, cuando tropezó por accidente con la alfombra, y para evitar caer al suelo tuvo que soltar lo que llevaba en las manos.

Cuando se agachó a recogerlo pudo ver que una de las esquinas del forro se estaba desprendiendo, y que por ella asomaba un papel. Intrigado, volvió a coger el álbum y sacó el papel, que resultó ser una foto suya con aquella chica rubia. Él la abrazaba por detrás y sonreía a la cámara, mientras que ella tenía las manos sobre las suyas y le miraba a él, sonriéndole.

Le dio la vuelta a la fotografía y vio algo escrito con una letra que reconoció como la suya propia de cuando tenía 11 años. La frase constaba tan sólo de 3 palabras, pero perturbaron a Seto más de lo que podía haber imaginado.

Volvió a mirar sus fotos en el álbum y se dio cuenta de que él sólo salía en las fotos en las que ella salía también. No había ni una sola imagen en la que él estuviera en la que ella no saliese a su lado.

Volvió a leer la inscripción en la foto "Nunca te olvidaré".

Pero él la había olvidado, ¿quién era ella? Un recuerdo borroso llegó a su mente.

FLASHBACK

_Estaba sentado en un banco en el parque de juegos del orfanato cuando escuchó a alguien gritando su nombre._

_-¡Seto!_

_Se giró y vio a aquella chica viniendo hacia él._

_-Hola, ¿a qué tanta prisa? - preguntó, viendo como la chica trataba de recuperar el aliento._

_-¡Mira lo que tengo! - exclamó emocionada._

_Seto cogió lo que ella le ofrecía y vio el retrato._

_-No sabía que ya las tenían - comentó._

_-Acaban de traerlas, yo tengo una igual. Mira - dijo ella mostrándole su copia - Ahora si algún día nos separamos tendremos un recuerdo del otro._

_-¿Separarnos? - preguntó el chico - ¿Por qué íbamos a separarnos?_

_-Tal vez algún día te adopten Seto._

_-No me iré de aquí sin mi hermano, tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie._

_-Lo sé - dijo ella sonriendo - y también sé que es más fácil que adopten a 2 hermanos que a 4._

_-No quiero separarme de ti - confesó él._

_-Ni yo de ti Seto, pero debemos asumir que es muy probable que eso pase algún día._

_Le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_-Te quiero mucho Seto - dijo antes de volver al edificio._

_El chico suspiró y llevó su mano hasta la mejilla._

_-Y yo a ti - contestó mientras escribía en el reverso de la foto._

FLASHBACK END

Sacudió la cabeza, ¿de dónde demonios habían venido esas imágenes? ¿Sería un recuerdo? No, eso era ridículo, él diciéndole "te quiero" a alguien a parte de a su hermano. Que estupidez. Sin embargo ahí estaban aquellas palabras, atestiguando que lo que había visto era real.

Decidió salir de casa para poder despejar un poco la cabeza. Avisó a Mokuba y luego se marchó.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo a través de las calles, al fin y al cabo no iba a ningún lugar en concreto. Pasó por delante del instituto, del estadio e incluso de la Kaiba Corp.

Cuando caminaba por los alrededores del Parque Dominó vio algo que le sorprendió y molestó a la vez. Yami y Kate estaban charlando en la terraza de una cafetería, riendo como si se conocieran desde siempre.

¿Esa era la emergencia tan grave que ella tenía? ¿Quedarse a solas con él? ¿Y por qué le molestaba tanto? De pronto sintió la necesidad de interrumpir esa conversación, así que se acercó a la mesa.

-Vaya, vaya - dijo, con aquella frialdad que le caracterizaba, aunque por dentro estaba hirviendo de rabia -. No sé que diría tu novia la bailarina si supiera que te ves con otras chicas Yami.

-En primer lugar Kaiba - contestó Yami con tranquilidad -, Tea no es mi novia, en segundo, Kate y yo sólo somos amigos y en tercero, aunque fuera al contrario no sería asunto tuyo.

-Si crees que me importa estás muy equivocado - mentira, le importaba y mucho, aunque no quisiera admitirlo -. Simplemente me pareció interesante. Tú que siempre alardeas de ser digno y noble engañando a tu novia con una chica a la que apenas conoces.

-Yo nunca he alardeado de nada Kaiba, y ya te he dicho que Tea no es mi novia.

-Claro, lo que tú digas.

Yami iba a responder pero Kate se le adelantó.

-Basta - dijo con tranquilidad -. Kaiba, si no tienes nada importante que decir te agradecería que te marchases. Yami y yo estábamos manteniendo una conversación antes de que llegaras, y nos gustaría continuarla.

Kaiba frunció el ceño y se marchó de allí sin una sola palabra. El hecho de que hubiese sido ella y no él la que lo había echado le dolió, porque no le importaba lo que Yugi y su pandilla pensasen de él o como se comportasen, pero sí le importaba la impresión que ella pudiese tener.

Y la impresión que ella se acababa de llevar es que era un tipo frío, grosero e intratable, lo cual era cierto, pero darle tan mala impresión a Kate no había sido su intención. Apenas la conocía pero deseaba llegar a tratarla más, lo cual sería imposible si seguía comportándose de ese modo ante ella.

¡Pero es que no había podido evitarlo! Verla con Yami le llenó de una sensación desagradable que no había experimentado nunca.

Decidió que lo mejor sería volver a casa y descansar un poco.


	10. Invitación

Siento de verás tardar tanto en actualizar, pero han empezado las clases y mi tiempo se ha reducido considerablemente. Trataré de poner el siguiente pronto, pero no prometo nada porque me voy una semana fuera, y no volveré hasta el domingo que viene. Un saludo y os dejo con el capi.

Capítulo 10: Invitación.

En la cafetería, Kate había logrado desviar el tema de la conversación hacia Seto. Con la excusa de saber el porqué de su actitud, había conseguido que Yami le contase todo lo que sabía de él y su historia. Desde el orfanato hasta la vida que había llevado con su padrastro, esto ayudó a la chica a entender un poco mejor el cambio de actitud del muchacho.

Un rato después se despidieron, y mientras Kate caminaba hacia su casa no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que Gozaburo Kaiba había hecho con Seto. No podía imaginarse lo mucho que el chico había sufrido, sin embargo aún quedaba algo que no entendía, ¿por qué él no la recordaba?

Las semanas siguientes trascendieron sin muchas novedades. Los misteriosos sueños de Yami y Kate parecían haber cesado de repente, y la chica seguía sin saber como emplear el objeto encontrado en la cámara del templo.

A pesar de no tener ninguna pista, Kate y Yami seguían viéndose a menudo, tanto en privado como acompañados del resto de la pandilla. Kate había encajado muy bien, su simpatía y amabilidad pronto le hicieron un hueco en el corazón de todos, y a pesar de las ausencias de Joey y Tristán (habían ampliado sus "vacaciones románticas" hasta finales de verano) pasaban muy buenos ratos juntos. Incluso Marik les acompañaba a veces.

En casa de los hermanos Kaiba por el contrario, los ánimos estaban bastante apagados. Seto seguía atormentado tanto por Kate como por aquellas fotografías, y es que no había logrado averiguar nada sobre aquella niña, ni tampoco había experimentado más recuerdos. En cuanto a Kate, no había vuelto a verla desde el día que la descubrió con Yami en la cafetería.

No es que no supiese donde vivía, pues se había encargado de averiguarlo, pero es que no podía simplemente presentarse en su casa, ¿qué le diría? Seguramente ella le preguntaría el motivo de su visita y ¿cómo decírselo si ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro?

Mokuba veía a su hermano cada vez peor, y ya no sabía que hacer para ayudarle, sobre todo porque Seto no le había contado que era lo que la tenía así.

Al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Seto. Mokuba sabía que su hermano no quería una gran fiesta ni tampoco invitados, pero seguro que un buen regalo le levantaba el ánimo. La pregunta era ¿qué regalarle? Él ya tenía de todo.

Seguro que en casa no encontraría nada, así que salió a la calle, dispuesto a recorrer todas las tiendas de la ciudad si era necesario. Seto no debía enterarse, así que salió solo, sin avisar al chófer.

Tres horas después el ánimo del muchacho había disminuido bastante, no encontraba absolutamente nada que pudiera gustarle a su hermano. Claro que los gustos de su hermano eran complicados.

No se dio cuenta de que una de sus zapatillas estaba desabrochada, y tropezó con los cordones cayendo al suelo.

-Vaya golpe - dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

Se agachó para atarse los cordones sin darse cuanta de que una moto iba hacia él.

-¡Cuidado! - escuchó.

El chico se giró y vio a la moto venir a toda velocidad, pero era incapaz de moverse. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe cuando sintió que alguien agarraba la parte trasera de su camisa y tiraba de ella, apartándole de la trayectoria del atropello.

-¡Imbécil! - gritó la persona que lo sujetaba, seguramente hablando con el motorista - ¡Las motos tienen que ir por la carretera, la acera es para los peatones!

Esa voz le sonaba mucho, así que se dio la vuelta para poder ver a su salvador, encontrándose cara a cara con el rostro de Kate.

-¡Eh! Tú eres Kate ¿no? - exclamó él.

-Sí, y tú eres Mokuba. Por cierto, de nada.

El chico enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello, ella acababa de salvarle la vida y él ni siquiera le había dado las gracias.

-Lo siento mucho - dijo apenado -, gracias por ayudarme.

-Tranquilo no pasa nada - contestó ella con una amable sonrisa -, ha sido un placer. Bueno, me marcho, me ha encantado verte Mokuba.

-¡Espera! - gritó, lo que sorprendió a la chica - Lo siento, me gustaría hacer algo para compensarte.

-No es necesario…

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, por favor.

Kate suspiró.

-No vas a dejarlo estar ¿verdad?

-No - contestó sonriente -. Déjame pensar, a ver… ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar hoy a mi casa?

-¿A cenar a tu casa? ¿No deberías preguntarle primero a tu hermano Mokuba?

-No te preocupes por eso, ¿sabes donde es? - ella negó con la cabeza y él le dio en nombre y el número de la calle - Tiene nuestro nombre en una placa en la puerta, así que no tiene pérdida, ¡te esperamos a las nueve!

Antes de que ella pudiese replicar, el muchacho ya se había marchado.

"Tal vez sea una buena oportunidad" pensó, y puso rumbo a casa.

Nada más atravesar la puerta de la Mansión Kaiba, Mokuba escuchó la voz de su hermano.

-¿Dónde has estado? Saliste hace 3 horas sin decir a dónde ibas y sin nadie que te acompañase.

Seto miraba a su hermano con severidad desde uno de los sofás del salón, sin embargo él no dio ningún signo de intimidación ni de nerviosismo, y es que conocía demasiado a su hermano como para saber que ese tono duro y esos reproches sólo ocultaban una profunda preocupación por él.

-He salido a dar una vuelta.

-¿De 3 horas?

-Sí, bueno es que he tenido un pequeño accidente - contó -, casi me atropellan.

-¡Qué! - exclamó Seto levantándose y yendo hacia su hermano - Pero ¿estás bien? - preguntó mientras lo examinaba.

-Estoy bien Seto - respondió intentando librarse de las garras de su hermano mayor -, Kate me salvó.

La mención del nombre de la chica paralizó al mayor de los Kaiba.

-¿Kate? ¿Qué Kate?

-Pues Kate, la chica que os ayudó a Yugi, a Tea y a ti a escapar de aquel templo.

-Oh - dijo fingiendo desinterés -, esa Kate - ¿Por quéella siempre estaba en su camino?

-Sí, esa. Y como agradecimiento la he invitado a cenar esta noche.

-¡Qué! Mokuba, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer eso sin mi consentimiento?

-¡Me salvó la vida Seto! Y también a ti, y estoy seguro de que ni siquiera le has dado las gracias.

Era cierto, no le había dado las gracias a Kate, y eso que había salvado su vida dos veces.

-Está bien - concedió -, puede venir pero espero que sepa comportarse como es debido.

-¡Gracias Seto!¡Estará aquí a las nueve! - gritó Mokuba mientras subía a su habitación.

Seto suspiró, apoyó las manos sobre el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos. Así que ella vendría a su casa como invitada, a cenar con ellos, a solas…

Abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a subir en carrera hacia su habitación. Debía arreglarse, quería causar buena impresión esa noche.


	11. Feliz cumpleaños, Seto

Lamento de veras la tardanza, pero entre exámenes, viajes y auntoescuela mi tiempo ha sido 0, espero poder actualizar más ahora que ya he terminado los exámenes de esta evaluación. Un saludo

...

Capítulo 11: Feliz cumpleaños, Seto.

A las nueve menos cinco Seto ya esperaba sentado en el sofá del salón. Llevaba una sencilla camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos y un pantalón negro. Informal pero elegante, eso era lo que había pretendido al vestirse. Además de la ropa, el chico había optado por hacer algo realmente inusual en él: echarse colonia. Nunca le había gustado hacerlo pero esa noche quería tener el mejor aspecto (y olor) posible.

Sonó el timbre. Kaiba miró el reloj: las nueve en punto. Bueno, al menos era puntual.

Vio al mayordomo dirigirse hacia la puerta y de pronto su corazón duplicó la velocidad, pero ¿por qué demonios estaba tan nervioso? Las manos empezaban a sudarle cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y el "¡Buenas noches!" de la chica.

Al escuchar la voz de Kate, Mokuba salió rápidamente de la cocina y corrió a saludarla.

-¡Kate! - gritó mientras la abrazaba - ¡Me alegro de que hayas venido!

-No es como si me hubieras dejado muchas opciones ¿verdad? - comentó, provocando que el muchacho se sonrojase.

-Bueno, quería agradecerte de alguna manera que me salvases la vida.

-Creo que exageras - dijo ella con modestia.

-Yo no, pero dejemos ese tema. Ven, no te quedes en la puerta, pasa al salón.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala, donde encontraron a Seto sentado en uno de los sillones, de espaldas a ellos, aparentemente enfrascado en la lectura de un libro.

Pero Seto Kaiba no leía. Lo que trataba de hacer realmente era calmar su respiración antes de darle la cara a la chica, lo cual resultaba infructuoso, pues el perfume de ella ya había inundado sus fosas nasales. Era un aroma a lirios…

-Seto - escuchó -, Kate ya ha llegado ¿no vas a saludarla?

Ocultando su nerviosismo tras su habitual capa de frialdad, se dio la vuelta para saludar a la chica, pero lo que vio lo dejó momentáneamente sin respiración.

¡Ella estaba preciosa! Llevaba un vestido azul celeste por la rodilla, con escote en forma de corazón y unas sandalias a juego. Le sentaba muy bien, y además combinaba con el color de sus ojos. Para terminar, llevaba también unos pendientes plateados con forma de gato y un collar de oro con un colgante en forma de estrella.

Seto tragó saliva.

-Buenas noches - saludó -, antes de nada quiero que quede clara una cosa: te agradezco que salvases a mi hermano pero eso no implica ningún trato especial de mi parte, así que espero que sepas comportarte cuando hables conmigo. Que te quede claro, yo no soy ni Yugi ni Wheeler, dirígete a mi con respeto - ¿Por qué demonios había dicho eso? Él en realidad quería ser amable con ella, pero no podía evitar comportarse de ese modo.

-¡Seto! - le regañó Mokuba.

-No pasa nada - dijo ella con una sonrisa, que a Seto le pareció encantadora -. Sé que no eres Joey Kaiba, ni tampoco Yugi, descuida, no espero que te comportes de ningún modo especial conmigo, y te aseguro que yo seré completamente respetuosa contigo. Es más, prometo no dirigirte la palabra a menos que tú me hables primero, ¿te parece bien?

A Seto le habría gustado decir que no, que él deseaba hablar con ella toda la noche y poder conocerla mejor, pero se encontró asintiendo en silencio.

Instantes después los tres se encontraban sentados a la mesa, esperando a que sirvieran la cena, sin decir ni una palabra, aunque por motivos diferentes: Mokuba miraba a su hermano y a su invitada alternativamente, como esperando algo, Kate se limitaba a observar lo que la rodeaba con curiosidad, tratando de averiguar todo lo posible sobre la actual vida de su antiguo amigo y Seto por su parte no sabía qué decir, había empezado la noche metiendo la pata y a pesar de que quería hablar con la chica, sentía que si volvía a abrir la boca el resultado sería uno parecido.

El silencio era demasiado incómodo así que Mokuba se propuso relajar la tensión.

-Oye Kate, ¿por qué no nos cuentas algo sobre ti?

Tanto la chica como su hermano lo miraron de forma extraña: él agradecido por haber hecho la pregunta que no se atrevía a plantear, ella algo tensa.

-Bueno, no hay mucho que contar la verdad. Soy la mayor de cuatro hermanos y vivo en esta ciudad desde que nací, me falta poco más de un año para terminar el instituto y quiero estudiar medicina cuando termine.

Sabía que había omitido muchas cosas pero tampoco quería revelar demasiado, Mokuba era demasiado pequeño para saber quien era ella pero Seto debería haberla reconocido con esos datos. Sin embargo no lo hizo, y eso la desconcertaba, ¿tan poco había significado su amistad para él?

-Vaya, ¿tienes tres hermanos pequeños? ¡No puedo ni imaginarme como será cuidar de ellos! A mi a veces me cuesta mucho cuidar de Seto, y eso que es sólo uno.

-Mokuba, te recuerdo que yo soy el mayor - habló por primera vez el mayor de los Kaiba.

-Ah, es cierto, a veces se me olvida.

Ambos rieron mientras Seto se limitaba a fruncir el ceño, aunque en el fondo el también estaba contento, le gustaba verlos sonreír, a los dos.

-Pero en serio Kate, debe ser difícil ser la mayor de cuatro hermanos ¿no?

-A veces - admitió -, pero yo no lo cambiaría por nada, adoro a mis hermanos y se que ellos sienten lo mismo por mí.

-Y ¿cómo son ellos?

La llegada de la cena libró a Kate de tener que responder a esa pregunta. Cenaron en silencio, pues la suculenta comida que tenían delante acaparaba toda su atención.

Por lo visto Kaiba deseaba impresionar a su invitada porque el menú constaba completamente de la comida francesa más exquisita; aunque si le hubieran preguntado a él habría dicho que era simplemente por la celebración de su cumpleaños, lo cual era una mentira manifiesta pues jamás lo celebraba.

Como entrante sirvieron una bullabesa, que a Kate le pareció deliciosa, aunque la chica tenía la impresión de que el más joven de los Kaiba no opinaba lo mismo, pues no dejaba de mirar su plato con cara rara, a pesar de que trataba de disimilar su disconformidad con la comida.

El plato principal fue el clásico boeuf bourguignon, un estofado de buey cocinado en vino tinto, muy típico de la región francesa de Borgoña, con guarnición de setas. Cuando este fue servido la cara de Mokuba mejoró un poco, pero sólo unos segundos pues tras probarlo puso una cara indescifrable y procedió a limpiarse la boca con la servilleta, en la que (sospechaba Kate) había escondido el trozo de carne.

Tal parecía que el muchacho se quedaría con hambre esa noche, pero ¿por qué Kaiba serviría platos que, a pesar de su complejidad y fama no le gustaban a su hermano? ¿Sólo para impresionarla y demostrarle que podía tener la más exquisita comida francesa en su domicilio? Y lo más sorprendente es que no le había dicho nada, tal vez no deseara regañarlo delante de ella.

Finalmente llegó el postre, un delicioso bizcocho de frutas.

Cuando los tres hubieron terminado el postre, y los platos fueron recogidos, Mokuba pidió permiso a Seto para subir a su habitación y este se lo concedió. El muchacho subió las escaleras a toda prisa, seguramente ansioso por llegar a su cuarto y comer algo.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa ante este echo, Kate se volvió hacia su anfitrión, que todavía no se había movido de la silla.

-Bueno Kaiba, creo que nos han dejado solos.

-Eso parece - dijo aparentando desinterés, aunque por dentro temblaba como una hoja. Nunca había estado a solas con ella.

La chica se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia una de las grandes ventanas de la mansión. Ya era muy entrada la noche, sólo tenía que esperar un poco más.

Kaiba no sabía que hacer. Estaba completamente desorientado sobre como proceder en ese tipo de situaciones, es decir, él quería aproximarse a la chica pero su personalidad le impedía simplemente acercarse y decirle: "Kate, me gustas, salgamos juntos". Porque sí, finalmente se había admitido a sí mismo que la chica le gustaba y mucho, pero tal y como él la había tratado hasta ahora lo más probable es que ella le diese calabazas, y con justa razón.

Se dijo que él nunca había sido un cobarde, así que se levanto y se puso a la par de la chica frente a la ventana.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, sin embargo no era un silencio incómodo, sino uno de esos en los que sientes que la paz te embarga y que, por lo tanto, no es necesario decir nada. Era una sensación familiar para Seto, a pesar de que no recordaba haber experimentado algo parecido con nadie.

De pronto la chica miró su reloj y se volvió hacia él sonriendo, y él, en contra de su voluntad sintió como sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado un poco más oscuro. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que hacerlo sonrojar sólo con una sonrisa?

Sin embargo la sorpresa eclipsó a la indignación cuando ella se acercó más a él, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros y acercando peligrosamente su rostro al suyo.

Y antes de que él se diese cuenta ella ya le estaba besando.

Completamente aturdido, no acertó a moverse, de hecho dudaba siquiera de estar respirando, pues se sorprendió tanto de las acciones de la chica que estaba aguantando la respiración. Notó como dejaba algo en su mano izquierda.

Cuando ella se separó de él, todavía estaba sonriendo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Seto.

Estas palabras llegaron a la mente de Kaiba un par de minutos después de haberlas escuchado, cuando el sonido de la puerta de entrada la indicó que la chica ya se había ido.


	12. La historia de Kate

Capítulo 12: La historia de Kate.

El reloj marcaba exactamente las doce y cinco minutos cuando Kateling abandonó la mansión Kaiba. Se dirigió a su casa a pie, pues apenas distaba a un par de calles de allí y le apetecía respirar un poco de aire fresco. Mucha gente la llamaría loca por caminar sola a esas horas de la noche, diciendo que podría pasarle cualquier cosa, que podrían atracarla o algo peor.

Ella sonrió. Que intentasen atracarla si tenían valor, porque iban a salir bastante mal parados, ya que era cinturón negro de kárate desde los 15 años.

Divisó su casa y volvió a sonreír. No era más que una pequeña casa de estilo victoriano, en la que apenas cabía toda la familia (de hecho, sus dos hermanas tenían que compartir habitación, pues sólo había 4 en la casa), pero ella la adoraba. Tal vez no eran la familia perfecta, pues apenas veían a su padre un par de veces al mes por culpa de su trabajo, pero estaban todos juntos y eso era suficiente.

Kate todavía recordaba el día en que el su padre adoptivo decidió llevárselos a todos del orfanato a vivir con él.

FLASHBACK

_Estaban a mediados de junio, hacía ya casi dos meses que Seto y Mokuba habían dejado el orfanato y ella se sentía realmente sola, a pesar de que trataba de aparentar por todos los medios lo contrario._

_Sus hermanos se habían entristecido un poco al principio, pero luego habían terminado alegrándose por sus amigos. Ella sin embargo, a pesar de estar contenta por ellos no podía evitar sentirse un poco deprimida, pues ni siquiera había podido despedirse, sin embargo entendía la postura de Seto, él estaba velando por su hermano y ella lo comprendía mejor que nadie._

_No obstante, eso no disminuía la sensación de soledad que se había instalado en su pecho desde que Seto se había marchado. Hasta que él llegó al orfanato ella nunca se había sentido sola, antes incluso de que la gente le tuviese miedo nunca se había molestado en trabar amistad con nadie, pues tenía tres personas de las que ocuparse y eso apartaba cualquier otra cosa de su mente._

_Ahora sin embargo todo era distinto. Desde que él se había marchado ya no sonreía como lo hacía antes, y sus sonrisas no eran tan sinceras como solían serlo, Seto era su mejor amigo y alguien muy especial en su vida. Y lo que más la entristecía era que en esos dos meses él no se había comunicado con ellos, ni una carta, ni una llamada, ni siquiera una postal o alguna otra cosa estúpida. Nada. _

_¿Qué podría haber pasado? Ellos juraron que si algún día adoptaban a alguno seguirían manteniendo el contacto, ¿por qué él había roto su promesa? ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? ¿O estaba tan feliz con su nueva vida que ya ni se acordaba de ella?_

_Este último pensamiento estuvo a punto de hacerla derramar un par de lágrimas, pero no, ella no lloraría por eso, porque llorando no se soluciona nada. Lo que haría sería averiguar que había pasado con Seto en cuanto pudiera, sí, eso haría._

_Seguía sumida en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de la maestra, diciéndoles que fuesen todos al salón la interrumpió. Genial, justo lo que le hacía falta en ese momento, normalmente cuando los llamaban a todos al salón del orfanato era porque había llegado alguien con intenciones de adoptar a alguno de ellos, y claro, debían ver la "mercancía" primero ¿no?_

_Cuando entró se reunió con sus hermanos lo más deprisa que pudo, y echó un vistazo a los adultos en la sala. A parte de su maestra y de la directora del orfanato, había una mujer de cabello negro y ojos marrones que tendría unos veinte años, acompañada de dos hombres, uno de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, con perilla, que por la alianza que llevaba en su dedo debía ser su marido, otro que parecía algo mayor que la pareja, de ojos marrones y cabello negro, igual que la mujer._

"_Su hermano, seguramente" pensó Kate._

_-Niños - habló la directora -, estos son los señores Anderson, están aquí porque quieren adoptar un niño, venid y presentaos._

_Casi todos los niños corrieron a los pies de la pareja, prácticamente peleando por llegar primero a conocerlos, a lo cual ambos parecían encantados. Casi todos, pues ni Kate ni sus hermanos se movieron de su lugar, a ellos no les interesaba que intentasen adoptarles, a menos que fuese a todos juntos, y como la posibilidad era prácticamente nula, ya no se molestaban en hacer ese tipo de cosas._

_Mientras la pareja continuaba rodeada de niños, el hermano de la chica permanecía quieto en un rincón, un poco apartado de ambos y con cara de impaciencia. A Kate le resultó cómico, porque ¿qué pintaba él allí? ¿Acaso su hermana y su cuñado no podían ir de visita a un orfanato solos? Quizá temían que se los comiesen los niños y le habían llevado como escolta._

_Media hora más tarde y tras varias "entrevistas" a los posibles candidatos a hijo, la pareja se decidió a salir y como era costumbre en el orfanato, todos los niños debían despedirlos en la puerta._

_Mientras que la pareja intercambiaba unas últimas palabras de cortesía con la directora, el otro hombre se adelantó hacia un vehículo negro que estaba aparcado frente a la verja._

"_¡No dejes que suba!" escuchó de pronto en su cabeza._

"_¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" preguntó a aquella voz._

"_¡El coche está a punto de explotar! ¡No le dejes subir!" insistió la voz._

"_Pero…" ¿Cómo demonios iba a impedir que ese hombre subiera al coche? Además ¿lo que decía aquella voz era real o se estaba empezando a volver loca? Después de sus sueños extraños cualquier cosa era posible._

"_¡Vamos!" la apremió._

_Decidiendo que era mejor arriesgarse a que fuera mentira y hacer el ridículo que a que resultase ser cierto y aquel hombre muriera, Kate salió corriendo, ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros y su profesora, hasta alcanzarle. Cuando llegó a su altura le tomó de la manga para impedir que siguiera avanzando, y él se volteó extrañado._

_-¿Querías algo pequeña?_

_-No debe subir al coche - espetó._

_Vale, quizás no había sido demasiado sutil, pero en ese momento no se sentía capaz de inventar una larga y convincente excusa para retener a aquel hombre a su lado._

_-¿Perdón? - dijo él._

_-Que no debe subir al coche - repitió ella._

_El hombre sonrió de manera indulgente mientras se agachaba para ponerse al nivel de Kate._

_-Mira pequeña - empezó lentamente, como si le hablase a un bebé, cosa que molestó muchísimo a la chica -, los que buscan un niño para adoptar son ellos - dijo señalando a la pareja - así que si buscas convencerme de que…_

_-¡Me importa un comino si me adoptan o no! ¡Es más, cualquiera aquí puede decirle que me he fugado miles de veces de mis hogares adoptivos! ¡Y si ellos buscan un niño al que adoptar a mi me da igual! ¡Pero no debe subir al coche! - espetó._

_El hombre parpadeó confuso por un momento pero luego se repuso, se levantó y volvió a hablar, ahora con una mirada seria en el rostro._

_-¿Y por qué no debería subir al coche, pequeña?_

_-¡Pues porque está a punto de explotar! - gritó ya desesperada._

_-¿Explotar? - preguntó el hombre extrañado, pero con una sombra de duda en el rostro - ¿Qué te hace pensar que mi coche va a explot…_

_No pudo terminar la frase porque el estruendo que se escuchó a continuación lo silenció todo. Cuando giraron sus cabezas vieron el coche negro envuelto en llamas y escucharon los gritos y los pasos de los niños, que, tras ellos, luchaban por volver a entrar en el orfanato._

_Al final sólo quedaron ellos fuera, con la mirada perdida en la bola de fuego, que minutos antes había sido el coche de aquel hombre. Se quedaron así unos minutos, hasta que él rompió el silencio._

_-¿Cómo lo sabías? - preguntó, con la voz extrañamente calmada, como si no le sorprendiese en absoluto que su coche acabase de estallar._

_-No lo sé - confesó ella -. Simplemente algo me dijo que había una bomba en el coche, una voz en mi cabeza - se volvió hacia él -. Puede parecer una locura pero es la verdad._

_Se miraron a los ojos un momento, y él pudo percibir la seguridad y la sinceridad de las palabras de la pequeña rubia. Asintió lentamente._

_-Deberíamos entrar._

_Ella asintió también y ambos entraron en el orfanato._

FLASHBACK END

Después de aquello, ese hombre había acabado adoptándola a ella y a sus hermanos, ya que Kate se había negado rotundamente a irse del orfanato sin ellos. Sonrió. La verdad nunca pensó que podrían salir de allí los cuatro juntos, al menos no hasta que ella cumpliese la mayoría de edad y consiguiese un empleo que le permitiese mantenerlos y conseguir su custodia.

Aún con una sonrisa en el rostro subió a su habitación, había sido una noche complicada y necesitaba descansar para lo que seguro vendría al día siguiente.


	13. Presente y pasado

Me he vuelto loca para ponerle título a este capi, al principio lo había titulado "Confusiones", pero al final me decidí por "Presente y Pasado". Aunque la verdad, ninguno de los dos me convence demasiado. Un saludo.

Capítulo 13: Presente y pasado.

Un sonido agudo se escuchaba por toda la habitación. Era irritante, molesto y endemoniadamente escandaloso. Era el despertador.

Seto lo apagó de un manotazo y se incorporó, restregándose los ojos. La noche anterior apenas había dormido pensando en lo sucedido con Kate, pues cuando al fin él logró reaccionar, la chica ya se había marchado.

Giró su rostro hacia la mesita de noche y vio el regalo que ella le había entregado la noche anterior, y que él no notó hasta que se le cayó de la mano cuando abrió la puerta de casa, para ver si ya se había marchado.

Era una carta, en ella se veía el dibujo de un dragón oriental completamente blanco de ojos dorados:"Magna, el Dragón Celestial", 3800 ATK/3300 DEF *, y con un efecto que le permitía anular las cartas mágicas o de trampa que fueran dirigidas hacia él, si descartaba de su mano o campo una carta del mismo tipo.

¿Dónde habría conseguido una carta tan rara y potente? Él nunca había oído hablar de ella, y además, ¿por qué se la había regalado? Seguramente Mokuba le había dicho que era su cumpleaños, pero de todas maneras ella no tenía por qué regalarle nada, no eran amigos ni nada parecido. Claro que, teniendo en cuenta que ella le había besado anoche, el que le regalase una carta para su mazo el día de su cumpleaños no se le hacía tan raro.

El beso. Seto no sabía qué pensar sobre eso. No podía negar que sentía algo por Kate (a estas alturas ya resultaba absurdo negar lo evidente), y que ella le hubiese besado debería querer decir que el sentimiento era mutuo. Debería, pero Seto no estaba seguro.

Cuando una chica besa a un chico normalmente significa que siente algo por él (o que al menos el chico le gusta), pero en el caso de un joven de 16 años con varios millones en el banco y una empresa propia validada en otros tantos, no se podía estar seguro.

Y Seto siempre debía estar seguro de lo que hacía.

Podría empezar una relación con Kate sí, pero ¿qué pasaría si en el fondo la única intención de ella era la de aprovecharse de su fortuna? ¿La de disfrutar de su dinero? ¿Y si resultaba que él no le importaba en absoluto?

Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos y dirigió sus pasos hacia el cuarto de baño. Tal vez una buena ducha le ayudaría a aclarar sus ideas.

…...

En otro punto de la ciudad, Kate seguía sumida en el mundo de los sueños, sin embargo, por la expresión que se reflejaba en su rostro no parecía estar soñando con algo agradable.

_Esta vez llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, de la más delicada seda egipcia, confeccionado especialmente para ella, un grueso collar de oro con piedras preciosas adornaba su cuello y unos grandes y finos pendientes colgaban de sus orejas. En sus piel calzaba sandalias bordadas con hilo de oro, era la princesa después de todo._

_Se apreciaba claramente que era de noche, sin embargo, y al contrario que en su anterior sueño, en esta ocasión no se movía por el palacio con el nerviosismo de ser descubierta._

_Se paró ante una imponente puerta dorada y suspiró antes de llamar. Dos golpes secos fueron suficientes para que se le permitiera el paso._

_Kahina abrió la puerta y se encontró en una majestuosa habitación, la más grande y lujosa de todo el palacio. En el centro había una gran cama con doseles, en una de las esquinas varios cojines se desperdigaban por el suelo, a la espera de que alguien decidiese tumbarse sobre ellos y una pequeña puerta al fondo indicaba que probablemente tras ella había un baño privado._

_Sin embargo, desde el momento en que cruzó la puerta sus ojos estaban clavados en la cansada figura que estaba sentada en la única mesa del lugar._

_-Hermano - dijo ella._

_Esto hizo que Atem levantara la cabeza y que una pequeña sonrisa se asomase a su cansado rostro. Parecía diez años mayor de lo que era._

_-Kahina - dijo él levantándose y acercándose a su hermana -, ¿qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?_

_La muchacha cerró la puerta, asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca para oírlos._

_-¿Qué crees que me trae por aquí hermano? - preguntó, volviéndose hacia él tras dar un pequeño suspiro._

_Atem suspiró también pero de forma más sonora. Volvió a sentarse e invitó a su hermana a hacer lo mismo._

_-No pienso volver a discutirlo Kahina - dijo con cansancio, como si esa conversación se hubiera repetido ya varias veces -, no puedo acceder a su petición._

_-Pero hermano - replicó ella -, ¿no entiendes lo mucho que puede sufrir nuestro pueblo si te niegas?_

_-¿Entonces qué debo hacer? ¿Acceder a todas sus peticiones? ¿Quién me garantiza que después de esto no pedirá nada más? Si cedo ante sus chantajes una vez me tendrá en sus manos._

_-Él no pedirá nada más hermano, y lo sabes - Kahina clavó sus ojos azules en su hermano -. Sabes que lo único que quiere es…_

_-A ti - terminó él._

_Ella asintió._

_-¡¿Crees que voy a permitir que ese hombre se lleve a mi hermana? - gritó exaltado levantándose de la mesa - No quiero ni imaginar lo que podría pasarte._

_Ella se levantó también y se acercó a Atem, apoyando sus manos en sus hombros._

_-Sé que estás preocupado por mí Atem - dijo con la voz quebrada - a mí me pasaría lo mismo si la situación fuera a la inversa. Pero sabes que no puedes llevarle la contraria. Sé que le derrotaste en vuestro último encuentro - se adelantó ella, viendo que él iba a abrir la boca - pero eso no garantiza que siempre vaya a ser así…_

_-Gracias por la confianza hermana - ironizó él, lo que le valió una mirada seria de ella._

_-Y además - continuó como si no la hubiera interrumpido - esos juegos te agotan, especialmente cuando son contra él. No creas que no sé lo cansado que estás, puedes disimular ante la corte pero a mí no me engañas, soy tu hermana Atem, sólo tengo que mirarte para saber que apenas puedes levantarte por las mañanas. Te estás agotando a ti mismo._

_-Puedo soportarlo - insistió él._

_-No, no puedes Atem, nadie podría, si sigues así vas a matarte. Hermano, debo ir con él._

_-¡No! - contestó Atem - ¡No voy a permitirlo!_

_-¡¿Prefieres que nuestro pueblo sufra las consecuencias? ¡No podemos ser tan egoístas Atem!_

_Ninguno de los dos podía retener ya las lágrimas ante la desesperada situación que estaban viviendo. __El joven le dio la espalda._

_-¿Es egoísta desear una vida feliz para mi hermana en lugar de una llena de desgracia e infelicidad? - susurró él sin voltearse a verla._

_-Lo es si con ello condenamos a nuestra patria a la muerte y el sufrimiento - dijo ella en el mismo tono, colocando su frente sobre la espalda de su hermano - porque como miembros de la familia real, nosotros nos debemos a nuestro pueblo - la princesa tragó pesado antes de pronunciar las siguientes palabras -. Y él lo sabe, y cuenta con ello._

_-Lo sé, pero ¿cómo entregar a mi única hermana a un monstruo como él?_

_-Con mucho dolor hermano._

_Ambos continuaron derramando lágrimas silenciosas, sin moverse de la posición en la que estaban. Ella con la cabeza en su espalda y las manos alrededor de su cintura, con las de él sobre ellas._

_Lloraban de desesperación. Él, de saber que la única salida para su reino, suponía el sacrificio de su único y más querido familiar y ella por tener que abandonar a las personas que amaba a causa de la obsesión de un loco. Uno poderoso sí, pero un loco al fin y al cabo._

_Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de que tras la puerta, alguien había escuchado toda la conversación._

Kate y Yami despertaron al mismo tiempo, con la respiración agitada, sudando en frío y con el mismo pensamiento en mente.

"¡Debemos vernos cuanto antes!".

* Esta carta es invención mía.


	14. Seguimiento

Siento muchísimo la tardanza en actualizar, sobre todo porque este capítulo no me gusta demasiado, pero ahora que estoy libre de exámenes veré si puedo escribir más a menudo :) Lo cierto es que me gustó mucho más el capítulo anterior, la escena del sueño se escribió prácticamente sola. Pero bueno, prometo que el siguiente será mucho más interesante ;)

Capítulo 14: Seguimiento.

Yami bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras que llevaban a la juguetería. Como en su casa no tenían teléfono, debía ir hasta allí cada vez que quería hacer una llamada.

Justo antes de coger el auricular, este comenzó a sonar. Sospechando quien podría ser, Yami cogió el aparato y se lo llevó a la oreja.

-¿Kate? - preguntó agitado, y casi con la seguridad de que ella estaba al otro lado de la línea.

-Tú también lo has soñado ¿verdad? - la voz de ella sonó casi tan perturbada como la suya.

-Sí, aunque me gustaría no haberlo hecho - contestó él con pesar -, no fue una visión agradable.

-Lo sé, pero no creo que este sea el mejor modo de hablarlo. ¿Está bien si me paso por tu casa en una hora más o menos?

-Claro, ningún problema - hablar de ello cara a cara sería más efectivo que hacerlo mientras estás mirando la pared de enfrente.

-Bien nos vemos en un rato.

Seto se encontraba en el asiento trasero de su limusina, que recorría las calles rumbo a la Kaiba Corp. El joven ejecutivo aparentaba tranquilidad, a pesar de que por dentro seguía dominándolo la confusión con respecto a la noche anterior, y eso lo irritaba, pues sabía que no podría concentrarse en el trabajo si no conseguía aclarar ese tema.

Con esto en mente, presionó el botón del interfono que comunicaba con el conductor y le dio una nueva dirección. Mientras el chófer, extrañado, ponía rumbo a su nuevo destino, Seto hacía un par de llamadas para notificar que llegaría tarde y para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden en su ausencia.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al porche de la casa de Kate. Seto por fin se había decidido a hablar las cosas cara a cara con ella, pues sabía que postergar la situación en la que estaban sólo complicaba las cosas. Pero antes de que él pudiera bajar del coche, la vio salir de casa corriendo con cara de angustia.

"¿Qué habrá pasado? - pensó - ¿Estará así por lo de anoche?" Quizá cuando despertó aquella mañana había tomado consciencia de lo que había hecho y ahora estaba aterrada por su reacción.

Decidió seguirla. Envió al chófer a casa (pues una limusina no es muy discreta para seguir a nadie) y fue tras ella, siempre manteniéndose a cierta distancia, para que no notase su presencia.

Pero Kaiba se preocupaba en vano. Kate tenía tanta prisa por llegar a la tienda de juegos que no se habría percatado ni aunque la siguiese un ejército entero.

La frente de Seto se arrugaba más y más a medida que se daba cuenta de que la chica no se dirigía hacia su hogar, sino hacia la tienda de juegos del cretino de Yugi.

Vio como se detenía en la puerta a recuperar el aliento, apenas un par de segundos y luego llamaba al timbre. La puerta se abrió casi al instante, revelando el rostro de Yami, que parecía casi tan angustiado como ella.

Estaba pasando algo con esos dos y Seto debía saber qué era.

Dentro de la casa, Kate y Yami estaban sentados en uno de los sofás del salón, con un par de tazas de café frente a ellos, que el chico había preparado antes de que ella llegase, pues estaba seguro de que con las prisas no se habría parado a tomar nada como desayuno, lo cual era verdad.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

-¿Qué opinas del sueño? - dijo Kate finalmente, interrumpiendo el silencio.

Yami suspiró.

-Creo que tiene que haber un buen motivo para que hayamos soñado eso, y además los dos al mismo tiempo - la chica asintió, dándole la razón -. Tal vez ese mal que va a regresar tenga algo que ver con lo que soñamos anoche.

-Pienso lo mismo Yami, y creo que el hecho de que estemos teniendo estos sueños con tanta frecuencia puede indicar que ese ser está cada vez más cerca. No sé en tu caso, pero yo solía tener este tipo de sueños unas tres o cuatro veces al año, y ahora puedo llegar a tener uno o dos a la semana. Además de que son más intensos que al principio, más… reales.

-También en mi caso aumentaron de frecuencia y se hicieron menos difusos, aunque apenas hace un par de meses que los sufro, al principio sólo veía sombras y los sonidos se notaban muy distantes.

-Puede que nuestro encuentro haya conectado nuestras memorias del pasado, recreando los recuerdos comunes con mayor nitidez - argumentó Kate.

-No lo había pensado - admitió Yami - pero creo que podrías tener razón.

La chica asintió gravemente, dio un pequeño sorbo a su café y lo dejó sobre la mesa de nuevo.

-¿Qué piensas sobre esa persona que se mencionaba en el sueño Yami? ¿Has soñado alguna vez algo que pueda darte una pista sobre lo de anoche?

El joven negó con la cabeza.

Desde detrás de una de las ventanas, en el exterior de la casa, Seto Kaiba trataba de escuchar la conversación que los chicos tenían en el salón, aunque sin resultados, pues le resultaba imposible captar nada desde el lugar en el que estaba, pero por los rostros serios de ambos, podía deducir que era algo realmente grave.

"Dios, soy patético - pensaba agriamente el duelista -. Aquí estoy yo, Seto Kaiba, persiguiendo a una chica por la ciudad y espiando sus conversaciones (o al menos intentándolo), y esta vez a propósito. Hasta donde he llegado". Sin embargo no se movió, pues quería asegurarse de que lo único que Kate y Yami (porque Seto estaba seguro de que el que hablaba con la chica no era Yugi) intercambiaban era palabras.

Seto no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo esperando exactamente, pero le pareció una eternidad. Cuando la chica al fin salió de la tienda de la tienda de juegos, su cara parecía algo menos tensa, aunque continuaba manteniendo el semblante preocupado.

El joven ejecutivo cogió su teléfono e hizo una corta llamada antes de dirigirse hacia la chica, cogerla por el brazo y voltearla hacia él. Los ojos de ella se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar - dijo seriamente.


	15. El principio

Este es sin duda el capi más largo que he hecho hasta ahora. Creo que me ha quedado un poco cursi pero supongo que hace falta en algún momento en un fic con algo de romance.

Ah, y para los que tengan dudas con lo de la adopción de Kate, es cierto que ella dijo que había sido adoptada hace 3 años y que el flashback donde conoce a su padre adoptivo es de hace 5, pero es que desde que se decide adoptar un niño hasta que se consigue la custodia pueden pasar años (de hecho aquí en España el tiempo de los tramites de adopción es de 9 años O.O), y no todo el mundo es Gozaburo Kaiba para poder llevarse a un niño del orfanato el mismo día que decide adoptarlo.

Aclarada la duda vamos con el capi.

...

Capítulo 15: El principio.

Kate se quedó momentáneamente sin habla, ¿qué demonios hacía Seto allí? ¿Y por qué estaba tan enfadado? ¿Sería por lo de anoche?

Sin embargo el chico no le dio tiempo a pensar mucho más, pues aún sosteniendo su brazo, prácticamente la arrastró hacia su limusina, que se encontraba aparcada frente a la tienda de juegos.

"¿Cuándo ha llegado ahí?" pensó ella.

Seto abrió la puerta y la metió en el coche para apenas un segundo más tarde sentarse a su lado. Le dijo al conductor que los llevara a casa y la limusina arrancó.

Durante el trayecto ambos permanecían callados. Seto porque no sabía realmente qué decir, a pesar de que había sido él quien la había ido a buscar a su casa, cualquier cosa que se le hubiera pasado por la mente se le borró cuando la vio hablando con Yami. Así que no sabía muy bien qué iba a pasar cuando llegasen a la mansión.

Kate sin embargo estaba bastante tranquila. Tras reponerse de la sorpresa inicial se había relajado en su asiento, a la espera de que Seto diese el primer paso para hablar con ella. Aunque sospechaba que el chico no hablaría hasta que llegasen a su destino, el viaje no le resultó para nada aburrido, conocía lo suficiente a Seto para saber que su ceño fruncido y su silencio significaban que estaba nervioso y desconcertado por lo ocurrido, y eso internamente hacía que la situación le resultase graciosa.

Quince minutos más tarde se detuvieron frente a la Mansión Kaiba. Aún sin decir nada, Seto volvió a coger el brazo de Kate y la llevó hasta el interior de la casa. Atravesaron el vestíbulo y, cuando llegaron al salón, el chico la sentó en uno de los sofás para después quedarse de pie ante ella.

Durante un momento ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra.

-Creí que habías dicho que debíamos hablar ¿no? - comenzó ella tratando de romper el hielo.

Kaiba salió como de un trance y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Normalmente nadie le sostenía la mirada mucho tiempo, decían que era intimidante, y él lo sabía y solía usarlo para beneficio propio. Esa vez sin embargo no funcionó, pues la chica se mostraba bastante tranquila, y le miró a los ojos casi sin parpadear hasta que él desvió la mirada.

-Sí - dijo finalmente -. ¿Se puede saber a qué demonios vino lo de ayer por la noche? - eso había sonado más rudo de lo que pretendía, ¿es que no podía dejar de meter la pata con ella delante? - ¿Acaso acostumbras a besar a todos tus anfitriones cuando cenas fuera de tu casa? - y seguía, pero ¿por qué no podía parar?

Kate tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echarse a reír. Ver a Seto tan nervioso como estaba tratando de aparentar normalidad era realmente divertido. Ella sabía que él en realidad no quería decir todo lo que estaba diciendo, pero que no podía evitar hablar de ese modo, pues era su mecanismo de defensa hacia lo desconocido.

Además, en lo que se refería a ellos, Seto acostumbraba a ser más torpe y bocazas que con el resto de la gente. No podía evitarlo, cada vez que se ponía nervioso o se enfadaba con ella le decía alguna estupidez, y en ese momento se encontraba precisamente en esos dos estados de ánimo.

FLASHBACK

_Se encontraban estudiando en la habitación de ella. Seto se había colado allí para poder pasar un rato juntos, pero como la chica le dijo que tenía un examen al día siguiente ambos se pusieron a estudiar. Después de todo él también tendría ese examen pronto y no le venía mal el repaso._

_Todo iba bien hasta que ella salió diciendo que iba a la cocina a por algo de comer, él asintió sin despegar la mirada del libro._

_Cuando volvió Seto alzó la cabeza y alargó la mano esperando recibir un par de galletas (que recibió), pero le extrañó ver que la chica además de la comida llevaba unas flores en la mano._

_-¿Te has pasado por el jardín a coger flores? Creí que lo del examen era importante y por eso no salíamos - comentó un poco molesto, sin saber por qué aquellas flores le daban mala espina._

_-No seas bobo - lo regañó ella -. Claro que no he ido al jardín a por ellas._

_-¿Entonces? ¿Las has robado de un jarrón o qué?_

_-¡Seto no digas burradas! - exclamó - Me las ha regalado Dain._

_-¿Dain? - preguntó Seto - ¿Qué Dain?_

_-Ese chico que llegó la semana pasada. El del pelo negro y los ojos verdes._

_Seto entrecerró los ojos. Sí, ya sabía a quien se refería, pero ¿qué hacía aquel imbécil (porque era un imbécil) regalándole flores a Kate? ¿Y por qué ella las aceptaba?_

_-Y ¿por qué te las ha regalado? - indagó pretendiendo aparentar desinterés._

_-Yo le pregunté lo mismo y dijo que porque soy muy bonita y las flores también, así que tenían que ser para mí - contestó tranquilamente mientras las ponía dentro de un vaso con agua._

_Seto se puso pálido a causa del asco y luego rojo del enfado. ¿Pero quién se creía ese tipo?_

_-¿Y tú las aceptaste? - preguntó apenas conteniendo la rabia en su voz - Ese niño es un idiota, deberías haberlas rechazado._

_Kate se dio la vuelta sorprendida._

_-¿Desde cuando me dices tú lo que yo debo hacer Seto? Que yo sepa no eres mi padre._

_-No - respondió él - pero soy tu amigo ¿verdad?_

_-Sí, pero eso no te da derecho a decirme lo que debo hacer o de quien puedo hacerme amiga._

_Seto sintió nauseas._

_-¿Os habéis hecho amigos?_

_Sólo de imaginarse que tendría que compartir el tiempo que pasaba con Kate con ese tipo se le revolvía el estómago. ¿Es que no estaban bien los dos solos? ¿Por qué tenía que meter a alguien más entre ellos?_

_-No, para nada._

_Seto creyó que moriría de alivio._

_-¿Y eso? - dijo él tratando que ella no notase el alivio que sentía._

_-Porque es un imbécil y un niño mimado. ¿No recuerdas la que organizó el otro día en el comedor?_

_Claro que lo recordaba, el muchacho había montado una escenita a la hora de la cena porque su filete estaba demasiado crudo y el zumo de naranja no era natural sino procesado._

_-Si piensas eso ¿por qué has aceptado las flores? - preguntó Seto confundido._

_Ella le miró un momento antes de sentarse sobre la cama y bajar la cabeza a su libro de matemáticas._

_-No voy a tirar unas flores preciosas sólo por que me las haya regalado un cretino - contestó mientras mordía una de las galletas._

_Seto abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido, pero luego sonrió con suavidad y volvió la cabeza de nuevo su propio libro._

FLASHBACK END

Kate rió mentalmente pensando que aunque no la hubiera reconocido no podía evitar comportarse con ella del mismo modo que cuando tenían 11 años.

-Bueno - empezó a la vez que se levantaba - en primer lugar: no, no acostumbro a besar a mis anfitriones cuando ceno fuera de mi casa. Pero creo que eso ya lo suponías ya que no creo que lo hayas dicho en serio.

Kaiba frunció un poco el ceño, él solía hablar en serio siempre, ¿cómo había sabido ella que en esta ocasión no era así? Tal vez la pregunta era demasiado estúpida. Sí, debía de ser eso.

-En cuanto a lo del beso - continuó mientras se acercaba a él -. No creo que necesites que te explique algo tan obvio como el motivo porque una chica besaría a un chico - ahora sus rostros estaban apenas a un par de centímetros de distancia - ¿verdad Seto?

Dios mío, ¿tenía que estar tan cerca de él? Estaba seguro de que como siguiera así iba a darle un infarto, porque el corazón le iba a mil por hora.

La chica se limitaba a permanecer de pie a escasa distancia de su rostro. No había hecho nada más porque quería que en esta ocasión fuese él quien diera el primer paso. Hacía ya mucho que Kate había comprendido que estaba enamorada de Seto, pero necesitaba saber si él lo estaba de ella. Al menos ahora, ya que parecía no recordar lo que sentía hace 5 años.

Seto no sabía qué hacer. Su cabeza le decía que no debía confiar en ella porque apenas se conocían, que podría estar aprovechándose de él para obtener su dinero y su poder e influencia. Sin embargo su corazón le gritaba que dejase de pensar tanto y que la besara de una vez, antes de que ella se cansase de estar de pie esperándole, o de que se hartase de su comportamiento y decidiera irse con otro.

Este último pensamiento hizo hervir su sangre, pero el fuego que le ardía en las entrañas se apagó en cuanto sintió las manos de ella en sus mejillas.

Al principio se extrañó pero al momento cerró los ojos para disfrutar la caricia. Ese tacto… le resultaba tan familiar, y sin embargo no lograba recordar a nadie que le hubiese tocado jamás de ese modo. ¿Sus padres? No, los recordaba lo suficiente como para saber que no eran ellos. ¿Su hermano? Ciertamente, no. ¿Su padrastro? Que estupidez. Entonces ¿quién?

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y se encontró con los de ella, tan bonitos, tan azules. Creyó que podría mirarlos eternamente.

Con cuidado alzó su mano izquierda y la situó en la nuca de la chica, lentamente comenzó a acercar su cabeza a la suya. Ella deslizó las manos desde sus mejillas hasta detrás de su cuello y se aferró a él con fuerza.

Al empezar, el beso no fue más que un roce entre los labios de ambos, pero tras el titubeo inicial al fin unieron sus bocas.

Fue lento al principio, disfrutando el momento y degustando cada uno el sabor del otro. Kate enredaba sus manos lentamente en el cabello de Seto mientras se besaban y él pasó con fuerza su brazo derecho por la cintura de la chica, para acercarla más a él.

El contacto de sus cuerpos hizo que los dos soltasen un pequeño gemido y entonces todo se descontroló. El beso se volvió hambriento y devorador, ninguno de los dos quería parar, ella porque había esperado demasiado tiempo ese momento como para querer que acabase tan pronto, él porque las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo eran nuevas pero a la vez sentía que no le eran del todo desconocidas, que las había experimentado antes aunque no lo recordase, y no quería dejar de sentirlas.

Desgraciadamente necesitaban respirar, así que se separaron, sólo lo justo para poder coger aire. Aún mantenían los ojos cerrados y respiraban con dificultan.

Kate fue la primera en abrirlos y cuando puso de nuevo su mano en la mejilla de Seto lo hizo él.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un momento, luego Seto movió la mano que tenía en la nuca de la chica hasta la que ella tenía en su mejilla, y se la llevó a los labios para después apretarla levemente, lo que hizo que Kate se estremeciera.

Iba a decir algo pero él habló primero.

-Sal conmigo.

Por un momento los corazones de ambos se pararon. El de ella por la sorpresa, el de él por la incertidumbre.

-Sí - consiguió susurrar ella segundos después.

Él la abrazó sin que de su boca saliese nada más que un suspiro de alivio.


End file.
